Black Rose
by Black Petal 1101
Summary: Mercury is bored and decides to play around with Beacon's Red Reaper; too bad for him fate and circumstance had a bigger plan in mind for the two. Now he had to deal with growing feelings, protecting his Reaper, and the difficulties that came with his choice. One of those difficulties is a ticking bomb that could destroy his relationship with Cinder and Emerald.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY**

Tightening her grip on her coffee cup she tried to keep herself from falling apart into a million pieces. Today was the anniversary of her mother's funeral; a day that she usually spent with Yang, but her sister was nowhere to be found. She supposed that the blonde was out with Blake again not that she minded that the two were growing closer. It was always during this time of the year she felt as if nothing would get better, and she wanted to curl up in bed all day.

Laying the cup on the workshop table she shifted on her stool before beginning to work on the schematic. After losing her weapon at Mt. Glen she'd been defenseless and worse she'd felt helpless. Unlike her sister she wasn't good at brawling so designing a weapon, she could use when she lost her scythe was her only option. Designing weapons was one of the only ways that she could calm herself down.

Darkening the line on the sword she was sketching; she overextended her arm causing the coffee she'd been drinking to spill. Yelping she shoved herself away from the table on instinct causing herself to fall off the stool and land on the floor with a crash. Hitting her head on the floor hard she was lucky that her aura tanked most of the blow, but the noise still caught the attention of Mercury who was passing by.

Mercury was bored. Without Emerald or Cinder around to keep his attention he was reduced to terrorizing a school full of children. His teammates were all out doing their own thing for the week although he doubted that Cinder had cooled off much after the breach. While their plan had ultimately gone well, she was still enraged at the thought of some random kids ruining their plans. He couldn't blame her either, he just wished that they'd given him something to do rather than leave him here with nothing.

Following the noise into Beacon's workshop, he raised an eyebrow at the small girl who was clutching her head. Here was Cinder's little problem child all alone and vulnerable. Narrowing his gaze in thought he suddenly wanted to toy with her.

"Well that fall sounded bad," he said with a grin. Noticing her jolt in surprise, he raised an eyebrow. Weren't huntresses supposed to be observant? Shrugging it off he walked into the room asking, "you okay?"

"F-fine, sorry if I bothered you," she said. The soft tone most likely would have been too quiet for others to hear. Raising an eyebrow at her embarrassed and depressed tone he tried to think of what could be wrong with her.

"If I was bothered, I wouldn't have come in here," he stated watching her expression change from guarded to a little more open. He'd never seen her this tense.

"Right, sorry."

"Are you turning into Pyrrha," he asked in a teasing tone. He'd meant to make her lower her guard for a moment but instead she simply tensed even more before trying to cover it with a confused expression. Feeling his hand twitch, he said, "Sorry is kind of her catchphrase."

"Oh."

That made sense. He hadn't been comparing her to Pyrrha he'd just been making a joke. She could deal with him just making a joke. Standing slowly, she quickly checked over her shirt and skirt for coffee. Seeing none she relaxed slightly; she didn't want to return to the dorm right now.

"What were you doing," He asked stepping further into the room causing her to stiffen again before she masked her unease with a fake smile.

Mercury found it amusing how she tried to pretend everything was fine when she was falling apart. Her stubborn jaw was set in a determined clench so as not to let him know she wasn't at all okay with how her day was going; the only issue was that she was so expressive the entire act was ruined. Her eyes were what gave her away more than anything else.

"Just working on a weapon design," she said brightly. Right well, that fake smile was beginning to get creepy; and he was the king of fake smiles. When she turned away from him, he heard her mutter, "that is now ruined just like my entire day."

Now that sounds interesting. Ozpin's little pet did have a bad side it seemed; was it wrong he wanted to pick apart all her defenses? Probably, but it would be fun. Letting a cocky expression appear on his face he shifted closer to her taking note of the way her attention snapped back to him. Seeing her silver eyes narrow for an instant he realized that she was smarter than they'd given her credit for. Despite it not being obvious he could tell she knew something was off about him just coming in here to talk to her. Deciding to set her more on edge just to see her reaction he crossed his arms.

"Someone's testy today," he teased. She bristled like a cat; it was amusing. There was no way that she was a threat to him so watching her almost hiss at him was an insult to cats. Then it was gone; all emotion buried behind another fake smile that couldn't possibly be real.

"Oh, like you don't have bad days," she said keeping her voice light.

"Easy Red, I'm just teasing," he told her. Seeing her eyes flash with a spark of anger; he bit his tongue to hold back a grin.

"Do not call me that," she said coldly. The change in tone would have given him whiplash if not for him noticing her quickly darkening emotions.

"Sure," he agreed easily. Waiting until she relaxed, he pointed at her cape saying, "you do know your capes dripping coffee, right?"

"WHAT!"

Twisting she grabbed the fabric of her cape with panic written all over her face; so, she was attached to her cape. He might be able to use that against her in the future. Watching her panic for a moment he had a sudden idea. He was bored, so, why not have a little fun. Unclipping her cloak, Ruby caught it before it fell and began trying to rub off the stain with her sleeve.

"No..No-no-no-no-no-"

"Relax, just go back to your dorm and wash it off," he said pretending like he didn't see that she cared for the cloth. Clutching the cloak tightly she narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment before looking away with a sullen expression.

"I don't want to," she admitted while expecting him to laugh at her. Looking at the floor she didn't notice the way his eyes flashed as he processed her words.

"Then come to mine; you can use my bathroom to clean your cape," he suggested. Keeping his tone light and playful.

"Really," she asked warily. It was probably good that she didn't trust him, but sadly for her, she was already his target.

"Yep, now come on before I change my mind," he stated. Turning to walk toward his dorm he didn't have to wait long before he heard her nervous footsteps following him.

By the time they got to his room; Mercury was wondering if this girl had ever heard of 'stranger danger'. Seriously who follows a mysterious boy back to their dorm without questioning their kindness. If it was his kid, he could kick their ass then make them wear a tracking device. Opening the door to his room he decided that it didn't matter that the girl hadn't been taught not to talk to strangers; after all the situation was working out great for him.

Letting her enter his dorm first he closed the door behind her without locking it. To lock the door so soon after her entering would be too much of a hint to his intentions. Instead, he observed her as she observed his room. Eyeing the black messenger bag, she'd brought with her he wondered if she had any weapons in it before disregarding the thought. Ruby was nothing if not loyal to her weapon.

Ruby looked around the room noticing how much more room he had compared to her team. Not only did he have his own room, but he also had room for a desk, dresser, and a couch near the curtain shaded window. It was slightly annoying that visitors got so much more room than actual students did. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she turned her attention to the boy who was watching her closely. He was planning something.

He hadn't intended to invite a tiny nervous redhead into his room but narrowing his eyes as she shifted from foot to foot, he couldn't hold back his smirk. It had been a while since he'd had someone to toy with due to Cinder insisting that he keep his hands clean while they were in Vale. Now however he had a vulnerable girl in his room that he knew Cinder wouldn't mind him breaking. She smelled like roses which was ironic.

Watching her tighten her grip on her folded cloak he motioned for the bathroom. The hesitant smile she gave him made it hard to hold back his chuckle. Watching her vanish into the bathroom he glanced around his bedroom. How should he break her? There were so many options that he had available. The girl was obviously having a horrible day; maybe he could use that against her in some way. Then there was the fact that he was stressed more sexually than he had been in the last few months.

He couldn't have sex with Emerald; Cinder would murder him. It was possible that he could break Ruby and help relieve his own stress. Liking the sound of the plan he waited until she exited the bathroom to put it into motion. Noticing the way her silver eyes narrowed in his direction as she stepped foot outside the bathroom, he once again had to praise her intelligence. Most wouldn't even see the signs that he was plotting.

In one day, he'd discovered that she was intelligent and had a fake smile; both were things that Cinder would have to know about but there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun first. Watching her slip her cloak into her bag he decided to worry about the analytics later. Catching her wrist before she could sling the bag over her shoulder, he grabbed it from her hand. Silver eyes widening she couldn't keep up as he used his grip on her wrist to push her toward the bed. Feeling the back of her knees hit the bed she definitely did not squeak as he followed her down onto the bed.

Pinning her to the bed, he grinned at the surprised sound she made. The suddenly feral expression on his face caused the girl to bite her lip to hold back a whimper of fear. Suddenly she realized that she couldn't push him away or overpower him at all; hell, she doubted he would budge if she tried. Without her weapon, she felt helpless and that fact was terrifying.

"You have two options; either you submit and let me do whatever I want to you," he said enjoying the way her breath caught in her throat. The girl flinched at the thought, but she stayed still as he loomed over her. His entire presence was oppressive, suffocating, he made her afraid to even breathe. As if sensing her thoughts, he said, "or, you resist, and I make it hurt."

It wasn't wrong to say that she whimpered softly the sound echoing around them as he waited for her answer. Ruby honestly didn't know what to do; he was going to rape her anyway. It was just her luck that her worst day of the year would turn out to be the day she was singled out by him. Well, it might've been her fault really since she'd noticed him planning something and still followed him back here; not her brightest moment to be sure. She didn't want him to hurt her, but she knew he could and would do so. He was stronger than her, her team was nowhere to be found, and she was honestly exhausted.

"I…it wouldn't hurt," she asked hating how much she hesitated. The was part of her that wanted to snap and argue with him, but she was just so tired of having to be strong all the time. It was true that she was terrified of what he was going to do to her yet a bigger part of her just wanted to close her eyes and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"Oh, love, I give you my word," he said his tone turning soft for a moment. He loved how scared of him she was and usually, he wouldn't offer to make this situation any better for her. He'd done this before but most of the time it was filled with screams of protest; Ruby for all the fear shining in her eyes didn't even try to resist.

Ruby wanted to cry and scream until her throat hurt but somehow, she didn't think it would help. It was probably the grip he had on her wrists that gave her the feeling that he was in control. There was that word again,_ control, _she'd always tried so hard to be in control of everything she did so that her teammates wouldn't get hurt so that her dad wouldn't shut down, so that she didn't give her uncle a reason to get drunk, but it was hard to breathe sometimes. Looking up at him she wondered how he could be so patient as he waited for her answer. Why didn't he just go ahead and finish what he started; wouldn't that be easier? Then she realized that it was about control for him too. If she gave in, she would be surrendering herself to him giving him control over her. He would be able to do whatever he wanted to do to her, and she wouldn't be able to say a single thing against him.

"What do you need me to do," she asked softly as if she couldn't believe the words were leaving her lips.

Need? He didn't need her to do anything but lay there and make cute little noises. Releasing his grip on her wrists he waited to see if she would try running away. It was mildly shocking that she didn't even make a move to escape. She wasn't playing him; this little girl was willing to let him do whatever the hell he wanted too and somehow the thought made his dick twitch. Sliding off the bed he walked over to the door and locked it.

Ruby sat up slowly the instant he turned his back to her, but she didn't make a move for the door. She didn't know why but she felt too tired to try escaping, so instead she decided to move this along by reaching down and beginning to unlace her boots. Focusing on her shoes she didn't notice his eyes on her or the way he followed her movements. Kicking the boots off her feet she winced at the noise they made. Reaching up she began struggling with her tie she stilled when he made an amused noise. Freezing completely, she wondered if she'd done something wrong when he caught her hands before gently moving them out of the way. Tilting her head back she felt him unknotting her tie with a grace that she didn't possess now. Watching him closely she couldn't help the shiver that traveled up her spine.

"Just relax," he ordered.

The cutting tone caused her to wince, but she obeyed as best she could. Feeling him begin to unbutton her uniform jacket she closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. She had no idea what she was supposed to do; sure, she knew what sex was, but she'd never actually been interested in learning more. After Yang had given her an unnecessarily detailed talk when she was twelve, she hadn't wanted anything to do with sex, but she knew it hurt in the beginning.

Oh, gods, Yang was going to kill her. She was supposed to be the innocent little team leader; her sister would never forgive her for allowing this to happen. Weiss would be infuriated and Blake… Blake would most likely smell Mercury on her the instant she entered the dorm room. They would all hate her or at the very least be disappointed. Then during the ensuing three verses one argument, Yang would bring up her mother and try to shame her.

Feeling cold air brush against her stomach, her eyes fluttered open as he tossed her shirt across the room. For a second she felt embarrassed by the heart pattern on her bra, but he only chuckled before switching his attention to pulling down her skirt. Rising off the bed slightly she shivered as the fabric brushed over her skin. Watching him toss the clothing away she realized that she hadn't shivered from the cold. There was a weird sense of anticipation settling in her stomach that she didn't understand.

Mercury had half expected her to go back on her choice and start screaming; especially when he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her leggings. Pulling them down slowly he watched her for any reaction only for her to glance away from him as her face turned crimson. It was cute, in a strange way that made him wish he could keep her after they destroyed Beacon. Tossing her tights away he knew they would land in the small pile of her clothing he'd been forming in the corner. Standing he smirked when he noticed just how heated her face had become. Stepping back, he glanced down at her nervous body wondering where he should start.

Tugging off his uniform shoes as he thought about his options, he noticed that her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down. How cute; too bad for her that he wanted her eyes on him. It was no fun if she just decided to sit there. Having an idea, he smirked.

"Ruby, undress me," the order caused her eyes to fly open. Watching her mouth open as if to question him, he was surprised when she simply nodded.

Standing hesitantly, as if waiting for him to snap at her, she took a slow step toward him. When he made no move to snap at her she reached out and began ridding him of the black uniform jacket. Her touch was gentle as she helped him shrug off the jacket. Hearing it fall to the floor he wasn't shocked when she hesitated before unbuttoning his white undershirt. Steeling herself she began unbuttoning the shirt.

Ruby tried not to think about how his skin felt as she brushed the shirt off his shoulders, but she failed. He was warm, but not oppressively so like Yang was. His skin wasn't soft, and he had more muscle than any boy, man, she'd seen other than her father and uncle. Scars were covering his torso showing that he had most likely survived hell. Almost as if entranced she reached out and began running her fingers gently over the long scar on his chest.

Shivering under her touch, Mercury grabbed her hand unsurprised when she flinched away from him. Meeting her unsure silver eyes, he found anxious lust laying just beneath the surface. Deciding to test something he raised her hand to his mouth before kissing the inside of her wrist. Hearing a soft keening sound leave her lips he ran his tongue over her skin causing her to shiver. Making sure to maintain eye contact he noticed her eyes darken when he nipped her wrist. A soft moan left her slightly parted lips as her eyes closed.

The sensation was new, strange, and pleasant, but she had no idea how to deal with it. Obviously, she wasn't the first girl that Mercury had decided to conquer from the confident way he toyed with her. And she knew he was toying with her; this was all so he could have a bit of fun. She knew that she was nothing but a plaything for him yet every time his teeth teased her skin, she felt like she was about to collapse.

Placing his other hand on her hip he began tracing slow circles just above the waistband of her panties. She was sensitive, more so than any of the other women he'd played around with. It was obvious that she had no idea what she was doing, however, this girl was turning him on. He'd been bored and most likely would have snatched any girl out of the hallway that he could find, but he was glad that he'd picked Ruby if for no other reason than her sensitivity.

There was part of him that simply wanted to shove her down onto the bed and fuck her until she couldn't move, but he shoved that part deep into his mind. There would be time for rough play after he made her lose her mind. Right now, he wanted her to beg him to fuck her, he wanted to toy with her until she didn't know what was happening, but most of all he wanted to hear more of her cute little noises. Feeling his dick strain against the fabric of his boxers he was reminded that she hadn't finished the little task he'd given her.

Pulling away from her, he smirked when she whined. Her body was shivering with the desire to be touched and he loved it. The urge to break her into tiny little pieces was overwhelming. Watching her eyes flutter open slowly he lowered her hand to the waistband of his pants. For a moment she blinked in confusion as she tried to figure out why he'd stopped then her fingers tightened around the fabric of his pants. Remembering just where she was and who she was with Ruby hesitated before sinking to her knees as she tried to focus on unbuttoning his pants.

Well, this was a mistake. Watching her get on her knees with her face so close to his dick he almost felt his control snap. It would be so easy just to grab her hair and fuck her mouth until she was sobbing. Feeling his hand twitch as she finally managed to unbutton his pants. The tense glance she sent him as she pulled them down to his ankles was quick but enough for him to hold back a growl. Seeing her eyes land on his legs he expected her to ask but instead, she reached for his boxers… and nope. Enough of that before he lost control.

"Up," he said his voice bordering on a growl.

Freezing she looked up at him for a long moment before standing slowly. When he reached toward her she allowed him to turn her around slowly. Feeling his hands slide down her shoulders she shivered. Un hooking the clasp of her bra he slid it down her arms making sure to press his chest against her back as he did so. Ruby jolted when she felt his fingers brush against her breast.

He was breathing against her neck; it felt nice. Biting her lip, she tried to hold back a whimper as his fingers began teasing her nipples; she failed. Hearing the sound, he smirked; the only issue was that he wanted to hear her. Nuzzling her neck, he felt her hands come up to lay on his arms as she shivered. Making a mental note that her neck was sensitive he began leaving gentle kisses on her skin; when that didn't work, he made the sudden decision to nip her ear. A breathless moan left her lips filling the silence around them.

"Good girl," he whispered before grazing his teeth against her neck. Feeling her shudder at the tone he grinned against her skin.

The wolf inside him purred at how submissive she was acting. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but his instincts were completely approving of how she felt against him. Nuzzling against her again he pressed his hardening dick against her hip feeling her freeze for a moment. Instead of pushing him away she tilted her head giving him greater access to her neck. Taking the time to show his approval by kissing her throat he heard her moan as he began trailing kisses across her shoulder.

Noticing her squirm, he paused at a dark scar that ran down her left shoulder to the middle of her back. He never would have thought Ozpin's little angle would have scars. Her nails bit into his arm for just a second reminding him that he'd stopped moving. Any other time he would have teased her for showing even such a small sign of impatience but not now. Trailing his hands down her body he held her hips to keep her from moving as his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin.

It was like something inside her snapped at his action. Unlike her sister she wasn't perfect; she had scars from her training, and she was proud of that fact. The only issue was that she'd always thought boys hated for their lover to have scars. She was a girl; she was supposed to be flawless. Feeling him repeat the action she gasped her nails digging into the skin of his arms before she reacted. Her aura seemed to purr as she used her semblance to pin him to the bed.

Mercury felt his world spin for just a second and knew the girl was using her semblance, then his back hit the bed. Opening his mouth to snap at her he didn't get the chance to utter a word. Blinking as her lips pressed down on his own, he smirked. The kiss was rushed and soft; it was obvious she had no idea what she was doing. Feeling her begin to pull away he realized that he didn't want her to. Easily breaking her grip on his wrist, he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her closer. Deepening the kiss, he closed his eyes.

She'd acted on impulse, honest, she hadn't meant to pin him to the bed or kiss him without permission. By the time she'd realized what she was doing her lips were already on his and he was pulling her closer. Did that mean she'd done something right? Relaxing as he took control, she leaned closer to him. Hearing what sounded like a growl she responded by threading her fingers through his. At least now she understood why Yang liked to kiss people; this was nice. Well, nice might be too small a word but it was the only one she had to describe how she felt.

Feeling him tug on her hair she leaned back allowing him to break the kiss. Almost gasping for air, she shifted slightly earning a warning sound from the boy beneath her. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked down at him in slight confusion before flushing scarlet when she realized just what she'd brushed against.

"Sorry," she whispered unable to meet his eyes, but she did hear him chuckle before his hand ran down her body. Arching toward him she squeaked as he grabbed her hip and flipped them over.

"Ruby," he said to gain her full attention. Watching her eyes snap to his he tightened the grip he had on her other hand before leaning down to brush his lips against her ear. Hearing her whimper at the action he grazed his teeth against her skin before whispering, "good girl."

Releasing her hand in favor of teasing her breasts he ran light kisses over her skin. He was having a good time playing around with his little enemy. But then again, she wasn't his enemy right now was she? Gently running his fingers under her breast, he felt her fingers hesitantly rest on his shoulders. It was obvious she didn't want to anger him which he found amusing. When his lips finally reached the center of her chest right above her heart, he was able to heart how loudly her heart was pounding. Since it had worked in the past, he nipped the skin of her breast gently causing her to gasp and tangle her hands in his hair. His instincts fought against the tight control he had when she arched against him and pressed herself closer. Licking away the sting he tried to pull away from her only to earn a soft whine. Deciding to obey the unspoken order he turned his attention back to her breasts.

Feeling his mouth replace one of his hands she wondered how the hell she'd gotten to this point then his lips closed around her nipple and she realized she didn't care. Running her fingers through his hair she felt something incredibly soft brush past her fingers but ignored it when he stopped long enough to nip at her skin. Taking the warning for what it was she tried to avoid touching that spot again.

The instant she touched his ears, he'd regretted not tying her to the bed. While the action had felt amazing it had almost stopped snapped his control. When she obeyed his silent warning, he rewarded her by running his other hand down her body slowly. He was going to slip his hand under her panties but changed his mind at the last moment. Brushing over the heart pattern fabric he began teasing her through it.

Jolting against him she gasped her grip on his hair tightening. He could feel how wet she was becoming even through the fabric. The knowledge was enough to make him preen while his instincts urged him to just get it over with. Usually, it wasn't this hard for him to keep himself under control during sex but that was an issue for later. Her whole body felt hot; like those times that Yang accidentally set her on fire during training. Yet it wasn't a bad kind of hot, it was pleasant. Oh, who the hell was she kidding, it felt like he was setting her on fire.

Feeling her rub herself against his hand, he grinned. Ruby knew he was smirking against her skin; it was obvious that her reactions were pleasing to him, but she just wanted him to touch her. whining when his hand slid away from her panties to rub slow circles on the skin of her hip, she shifted impatiently. Pulling away from her breast he began trailing kisses up her chest back to her neck before moving away to hover over her. Licking his lips as he gazed down at her, she dropped her hands from his hair as she pouted at him in frustration.

"What do you want me to do," he asked causing her breath to catch in her throat. His eyes were dark and sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know how to tell him what she wanted but that primal glow in his eyes told her that his control could snap any second. She had to say something, anything.

"W-whatever you want," she whispered so softly that she was sure he wouldn't hear her.

Her tone was nervous, soft, all the things that he'd never wanted from his partners yet the second he heard it he reacted. It didn't matter that his control was on the edge of snapping or that his quick reaction caused her to squeak. Giving her breast one last squeeze he slid down her body to kneel between her legs. Feeling his fingers slid under the waist of her panties she shifted anxiously as he began to slowly drag them down her body. The feeling of the fabric gliding over her skin felt like nothing she'd ever felt, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Ruby had no idea what the hell was happening anymore. The only thing she knew was that her body felt like it was on fire when he touched her. Moaning she arched upward as he nipped at the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Why wouldn't he just touch her where she wanted him to? Making sure not to touch her he blew a cold breath across her pussy. When she jerked toward him, he raised one hand to keep her in place.

Ignoring the way his dick twitched, he slowly rubbed his fingers around her pussy outlining it with delicate circles. He couldn't wait to know what she felt like when he fucked her as she begged. And she would beg for him over and over again. Brushing his thumb over her clit he heard her moan; her body arching toward him again as her legs twitched.

"Good girl."

The praise was the last thing he said before leaning forward to run his tongue over her pussy. Hearing her gasp, he allowed his control to loosen just a little as he began tracing shapes over her clit with his tongue. Slipping his finger slowly between her lips he knew she'd gotten his hint about the noise. Digging her nails into the sheets, Ruby didn't know she could moan like this. Every noise she made seemed to push him to take it a little bit farther. Feeling his finger curl inside her she arched her breathing coming out in short pants and breathless moans that drove him to suck on her clit. She could feel something strange as she squirmed in his grasp.

His enhanced nose could smell every shot of arousal she had, and he knew she was close. Now he just had to push her over the edge; so, he did just that by slipping another finger into her and curling them. The open-mouthed cry of pleasure that tore from her lips was accompanied by her pussy clenching around his fingers. Letting his fingers rest inside her for a moment he gave her time to calm down before pulling them out. Meeting her eyes teasingly he slowly licked his fingers. She tasted good, sweet.

Standing as she closed her eyes to try and calm down, he shrugged off his boxers and tossed them away. The cold air against his skin felt amazing but he knew what would feel even better. Holding his dick with one hand he looked down at the girl as he ran his hand along the shaft. Her pale skin was covered with sweat as she took deep breaths. The bruising nips he'd left on her skin stood out clearly, so much so that he wanted to mark all of her. Groaning he moved closer to loom over her as he began rubbing the tip against her pussy. Watching her arch toward him on instinct caused his free hand to grab her hip with just enough force to keep her from moving.

Seeing her eyes begin to open he slid into her slowly. She was tight; almost too tight. Groaning he moved further into her enjoying the way she clung to him. Her warm body was completely still under him as he came to a stop inside her the tip of his dick brushing against her hymen. It took him a second to realize that she was holding her breath and he knew why. Someone, probably her sister, had told her it would hurt; he was going to make sure that it didn't. Meeting her eyes, he slid past her barrier easily as she arched against him. Hearing his sheets tear under her nails he leaned down to capture her lips.

It didn't hurt, that was the first thing she noticed. It was strange to have something this big inside her body; especially when she'd never even tried masturbating. Returning the kiss she felt his tongue brush against her lips. Instinctively she parted her lips thinking that he wanted access to her mouth. Instead, he pulled away before kissing the corner of her mouth and making his way down to her neck. Sucking on the skin between her neck and collar bone he made sure to leave a mark. Licking the area, he growled when she shifted.

Keeping his hands on her hips he pulled out slowly hearing her whine in protest. Nuzzling her neck as reassurance he slid back into her causing her hands to fly from his sheets to his shoulders. Setting a slow pace that he knew would drive her insane, he continued leaving dark marks on her neck and shoulder. Even when her nails bit into his shoulder he didn't speed up. While it was true that he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't move, he also wanted to savor this. Beacon's most talented first year was moaning under him and no one was here to stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted to her.

"Please," she said between moans as her fingers glided across his neck and into his hair. Smirking against her skin, he thrust into her with force to shake the bed. The cry of pleasure the action ripped from her lips was followed by another as he repeated the action. Nuzzling her neck again he nipped at her skin as she arched against him. Opening his mouth, he was about to praise her when she accidentally brushed her fingers over his ears again.

It took all his control to grit his teeth to keep from biting down on her shoulder as he slammed into her hard. The grip on her hips turned bruising when she jerked against him her lips opening in a breathless cry. After that it didn't matter how ironclad his control was; the rough pace he set was one he knew would leave marks on her pale skin. His instincts led him to nip at her ear before he groaned. Despite the fast pace, she was keeping up with him perfectly. Her small body molding to his as she pressed his face against her neck.

Sliding one hand under her to grip her ass he groaned when she tightened around him. She was close again he could feel and smell it. The only issue was that so was he. He'd wanted this to last longer; next time he was tying her to the bed. Almost purring he kissed her again except this time it was forceful. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he explored as much as he could before feeling her jerk against him as she tried to move closer. Her nails bit into his shoulder clashing with his aura as he broke the kiss with a growl. Almost crushing her to the bed he slammed into her with enough force that the bed impacted the wall.

Feeling the strange tightening inside her again Ruby cried out her legs wrapping around his waist as he sped up. Every thrust felt like he was driving her into the bed, but it was the hand he slid between their bodies to rub her clit that threw her over the edge. Clinging to him she came with a scream just as his instincts drove him to bite down hard on her shoulder. The maddening feeling of her pussy clamping down around him caused any thought of pulling out of her to be thrown out the window. Slamming into her one last time he didn't notice his aura flash as he came inside her. Feeling her legs drop back onto the bed he gave a few short thrusts before stilling completely.

Tasting copper on his tongue he slowly released her shoulder. He hadn't meant to bite her; licking the wound he felt her shudder at the action. Pulling out of her slowly he smirked at the whine of protest she gave as he moved away. While he would love to make this an all-night affair, he'd just taken her virginity, she needed time to calm down. Still looking down at her as his cum leaked from her body he wanted to make her moan again. Smirking he decided to do just that as he kneeled between her legs.

Her silver eyes were shut as she tried to steady her breathing. The stinging pain in her shoulder had subsided a bit but she still felt like she was on fire. Feeling something run up her pussy she whimpered before reaching down only for his hands to grab her wrists and pin them to the bed. Jerking upward she cried out as he sucked on her clit which was all he needed to hear. Continuing his actions until she began humping his face, he ate her out slowly.

Nails digging into the sheet again, she sang for him beautifully. Her moans and cries forming a symphony before she crashed down hard. Leaning back, he watched her spasm on his bed with proud eyes as he barely resisted the urge to fuck her again. Tightening his grip on her wrists for a moment he grinned when she slumped on the bed. His toy was exhausted and for right now he could let her get away with only pleasing him once. Well, that was a lie, she'd been pleasing him since the moment she walked into his room. Releasing her, he stood and moved toward the bathroom connecting his room to the one the girls used.

Opening the door, he walked in and made sure to lock the opposite door leading to the other room; he didn't want Cinder, Emerald, or gods forbid Neo to walk in. Grabbing a soft washcloth, he soaked it with water in the sink before he began wiping himself off. Making sure that he was clean he tossed the cloth away and recovered the emergency boxers he'd hidden in the cabinet under the sink. Slipping them on he followed the action by grabbing the jogging pants he'd left bellow the sink and tugged them on. Then his thoughts turned to the girl.

Usually, he would toss a girl her clothes and not care what happened to her once she left his room, but this wasn't one of those times. His little toy had been insanely good for him; she deserved more than being tossed out of his room with a quick thanks. He was also pretty sure that she might not be able to make it back to her dorm. Running a hand through his hair he sighed before grabbing another washcloth and soaking it with warm water. Walking back into his room he felt a boost to his ego when he found her half asleep, but he needed to change his sheets and she needed clothes.

Being gentler than he'd thought he could, Mercury wiped off her body causing her to whimper. Feeling his dick twitch at the sound he beat back his libido with a bat as he continued. Paying close attention to the bite he'd left on her shoulder he had to wonder if it was due to the stress Cinder had been putting him under. There was never a time when he'd lost control of his instincts this way but there was nothing, he could do about it now. Finishing he tossed the cloth into the corner, before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and one of his shirts.

Raising an eyebrow at the fact she was already trying to curl up in the center of his bed, he sighed before slipping the boxers up her legs. This was honestly the easy part since now he had to convince her to sit up and let him put a shirt on her; the fact she whined like a child and swatted at his hand proved his point. Snorting as she reluctantly opened her eyes to glare at him, he waved the shirt in her face. The pout he got in return did nothing to help her case, but she did sit up long enough for him to get her into the shirt.

Watching her sit there and rub her eyes he grew impatient and solved the issue by sliding his hands under her to pick her up. Given that she weighed less than Emerald the task wasn't too difficult. Whining at being moved her eyes slowly to meet his with a confused questioning gaze.

"Mercury…"

"Relax," he soothed. Sitting her down on the couch he took enough time to make sure she was comfortable before he began to strip the bed down to the mattress.

Throwing the dirty sheets into the same corner he'd tossed her clothes and the cloth he quickly remade the bed except this time he added a blanket. Pulling back the sheets he glanced over at the girl to see that she'd taken his suggestion to heart. Her hair just barely brushed her neck as she curled onto the corner of his couch; which was honestly not the best couch. The one he had at his apartment in Vale was better. The soft even sound of her breathing meant he'd made the right choice when he decided to dress her first.

She didn't even stir when he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down he gently he smirked when she cuddled into the soft sheets almost immediately. Making a mental note to do laundry tomorrow he turned off the light before joining her in the bed. Gravitating toward him she barely gave him time to pull the covers up their bodies before she was laying on top of him; it was nice to know she liked cuddling. Wrapping an arm around her, he felt her nuzzle his neck before she relaxed.

* * *

Right so first time writing something like this? What did you think?

Let's see timeline: this is right after the breach but before volume 3. Mercury is a wolf faunus too.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY

So, Ruby was clingy at night or was it morning. He honestly couldn't tell due to the dark curtains over the window. It could be the middle of the day and he most likely wouldn't notice unless Cinder came into his room and shouted at him to wake up. If she did that then his little guest would be found; somehow, he couldn't see that ending well. Given that Cinder wasn't threatening to burn him to death, it was likely still in the early hours of dawn.

He was being completely serious when he compared the girl to a snake. She'd somehow managed to tangle herself around him which made it very hard to accomplish his current mission of getting out of bed. It was officially strange to wake up with someone in his bed, but he didn't actually know if he disliked having her here. The only issue was that someone, probably Neo, was banging on the bathroom door he'd forgotten to unlock. Feeling Ruby shift against him as the sound began to wake her up; he groaned and decided to try something that Cinder used when she wanted to leave the bed without waking Emerald. Grabbing a pillow, he began gently detangling himself and replaced himself with the pillow.

Standing slowly, he stumbled into the bathroom forgetting to close the door behind him. Ignoring the banging for a moment he turned on the sink before washing off his face. Glancing in the mirror to confirm that he looked awake enough to interact with his teammates he sleepily unlocked the bathroom door. The annoyed expression on Neo's face was enough for him to know that he hadn't been fast enough to escape her ire. Moving out of her way he blinked lazily as she turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. Grabbing a towel off the shelf beside the sink he handed it to her as she pulled out her scroll and began typing.

_What are you doing asleep at nine in the morning? _

"Sleeping in. Why did Cinder need something," he asked reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He was surprised he'd managed to sleep in this late at all but then again Cinder was usually paying attention to Emerald. Shrugging at her raised eyebrow he grinned when she rolled her eyes.

_Ruby Rose is apparently missing. We heard her teammates talking this morning at Breakfast._

Freezing slightly at her words he barely kept himself from narrowing his gaze. He was all too aware that Ruby was in the bed only a dozen or so feet away fully within killing distance for Neo. The sudden rush of protective instincts was enough for him to know that something strange was happening; he'd never felt the urge to protect someone. Why would Ruby be different than all the other girls he'd brought into his bed? Shifting slightly to both lean against the door frame leading to his room and grow more comfortable he asked, "How did Cinder react to that,"

_ With amusement. I'm going to stalk the blonde today, want to come with? _

"No," he said. Seeing her pout, he smirked enjoying the childish expression on the mute assassin. She was just as skilled as he was yet much more childish; although he supposed that not having a voice made her more expressive. Like him, she'd never failed to kill her prey either so having Yang escape her clutches must be vexing for the petite woman. Still, he channeled his amusement into his voice as he said, "You won't get a chance to kill her anyway."

_ I might besides what does it matter to you? Unless you want to have some fun with her before I kill her. _

"No thanks," he stated quickly almost as a reflex. Considering that he didn't even feel the slightest attraction to the blonde he wasn't shocked at the instinctive reply. While Yang might be the wet dream of many teenage boys he didn't even like looking at the girl; that didn't mean however that he wasn't willing to tear her to pieces in a fight. Seeing her raise an eyebrow at his refusal he shrugged saying, "didn't expect you to share but I'm not surprised you want to have some fun with the bimbo."

_ I would even watch._

"Not my type," he said. Seeing mild shock cross her face he tilted his head. Did she really think that he liked Yang? It was true the blonde was fun to torment but the most he would be doing is hurting her and he could do that in a battle. He didn't even need to be in the same room as Yang to know he would never be able to get along with her.

_ Your loss. _

Watching her shrug off the strangeness of his refusal he rolled his eyes. There was another reason that he didn't want anything to do with the blonde and that was Ruby. He wasn't going soft, but he did feel fond of the redhead. When Neo took a moment to place her scroll on the counter and yank back the curtains to the shower he muttered, "Shocked you're not asking what my type is."

The amused look she sent in his direction was followed by her shooing him from the room as she reached for the hem of her tank top. Rolling his eyes, he obeyed the silent order and left the bathroom before she could drag him into the shower with her. Closing the door behind him, because he knew she wouldn't, he moved to the edge of his bed. Standing silently, he stared down at the small girl curled around his pillow.

Sighing he wondered just what he was supposed to do with her but made no move to wake her instead he moved toward the small pile of clothes in the corner. He had to do the laundry today or Ruby wouldn't even be able to return to her dorm; he ignored the small growl in the back of his mind at the thought of her leaving his room. It wasn't easy to unlock the door and maneuver from the room with a handful of clothes, but he managed. Pulling the door shut behind him he noticed Cinder easily as she stalked toward him.

All too aware that she could easily see the Beacon uniform skirt in his arms he waited for her to confront him only for her to smirk. The fact she was silent was surprising but then he noticed the slight glow to her skin and the relaxed way she walked. It seemed he wasn't the only one who relieved their stress last night. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Emerald would even be able to walk today but he didn't really care. What they chose to do in their free time was up to them. Watching her pass, he rolled his eyes at the seductive sway she put into her walk and headed for the Haven Dorm Laundry Room.

Claiming the first washing machine he saw he threw the bundle of clothes and sheets on the floor. Touching his folded scroll to the dark screen he watched it light up as his scroll linked to the washing machine. He would be the only one able to unlock the thing. Personally, he thought the entire thing was a waste of money but he wasn't about to march up to Ozpin's office and tell him that. Instead he picked made sure to pick the strongest scented detergent they had before throwing the clothes into the machine. His sheet, however, was ruined.

Long claw marks ran down the fabric letting him know that Ruby had indeed used her nails on his poor innocent sheet last night. She must have subconsciously used her aura too since he doubted his sheet would have been shredded if she hadn't. Feeling a smirk tug at the corners of his lips he tossed it in the large garbage can beside the door before setting a one-hour timer on his scroll and starting the machine. Now all he had to do was go get some food but first he needed to take a shower and get some new clothes.

Walking back to his dorm he noticed that team SSSN was awake as well although he wasn't surprised that the monkey faunus was being dragged down the hallway by his blue-haired teammate. Passing them by he didn't notice the faunus tense and straighten however by the time the boy had glanced around Mercury was shutting the door to his room. Locking the door behind him, he relaxed when he noticed that the shower wasn't running any longer meaning Neo had decided not to waste time today.

Grabbing a set of clothes, he sent Ruby a glance before opening the bathroom door and walking inside. The worst part about living with three women was that they all left their makeup everywhere and in Neo's case her clothes. Kicking the tank top, she'd left on the floor he rolled his eyes at her messy habits. Laying his clothes on the counter of the sink he turned on the water before stripping down and getting into the shower; it was nice that his legs were waterproof.

Letting the hot water run down his body he wondered just what he was going to do with Ruby as he reached for the soap. Every time he thought of her leaving there was a weird tug at his chest that made him hesitate. It was either his instincts or he just didn't want to let go of the first submissive toy he'd found since coming to Vale. Feeling his wolf preen as he remembered the way she fit against him he wondered just how far he would be able to push her until she broke. Then he shoved the thought away; due to his actions last night he doubted the girl wanted him to touch her.

Usually it wouldn't matter to him how his partner felt about his advances, but his instincts were already protective of the redhead. Strangely he'd never even thought of Ruby as more than an annoyance until after he'd woken up today. He didn't even have a thoughtful reason for why he was thinking of playing with her. The idea he couldn't stop thinking about was that Ruby fit against him perfectly. Maybe Cinder would let him keep the girl as a pet, it wasn't as if she had a specific grudge against the girl.

Shutting off the water he got out of the shower while reaching for a towel. If he asked, Cinder probably wouldn't refuse him a pet; especially since he'd literally never asked the woman for anything. The only thing he would have to worry about was if Ruby would go along with his scheme. Her intelligence and submissive attitude had been surprising however he had no idea how long that attitude would last. Then there was the fact Cinder would want to talk to Ruby as well and his leader could be intimidating.

Sighing as he pulled on his pants he froze when he heard a knock on the door separating his room from the girls. It wasn't Neo, he was pretty sure she was already stalking Yang, so that left either Cinder or Emerald. Grabbing a shirt, he unlocked the door before sliding it over his head and coming face to face with his leader. Cinder was relaxed as she studied him however that did not mean she wasn't willing to kick him into submission. Raising an eyebrow at her, he gained a smirk in return.

"I overheard something interesting on my way back," she said amusement in her voice. Tensing slightly at the tone he leaned against the door and tried to relax under her heated gaze. While he knew that Cinder wouldn't hurt him, supposedly, he still didn't trust her most when she got this look in her eyes. The one that let him know she was trying to unearth his secrets. Her smirk faded as she said, "Apparently a certain monkey faunus claimed he smelled Ruby on you…Did you have sex with her?"

If there was one thing, he wasn't expecting it was that question. Twitching slightly, he thought about lying to her; usually, she wouldn't care if he lied either, yet he had a feeling that right now was different. Cinder wasn't smiling or smirking she was utterly serious. a serious Cinder was a dangerous Cinder.

"Usually you're a lot less blunt," he said almost without meaning too. In his defense usually she would dance around a topic until she frustrated a person then she would ask what she wanted to know.

"Mercury," she said his name with enough of a warning tone for him to know she would put him through the door he was leaning against if he didn't take her seriously.

"Fine," he said with more bitterness than he'd ever spoken with before. Seeing her shift at his tone he felt a bit guilty. Taking a breath to calm down he admitted, "I did. Are you going to lecture me about how she's our enemy and I endangered the plan or something?"

He expected her to shout at him, or even strike him but she didn't instead she stared at him. He was slumped and ready for her to lash out yet all she did was sigh and rub her forehead in exasperation. Blinking as she turned and grabbed her makeup bag off the shelf, he followed her every movement with his eyes. Shifting nervously, he almost didn't hear her when she said, "No. Emerald and I are going to be spending a day in Vale, we won't be back until late. Make sure you feed the girl."

For a moment he stared at her wondering just what she was talking about before twitching in annoyance when she made a shooing motion in his direction. Narrowing his eyes, he scoffed before grabbing his scroll and leaving the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he glanced down at his scroll to check the time. He had about thirty minutes until the washing machine was done; should he wake Ruby in order for her to eat breakfast?

Walking around the bed he looked down at the girl currently hugging his pillow and frowned. Her face was twisted in an expression of pain as her nails dug into the fabric of his pillow. Was she having a nightmare? What should he do if she was? Waking her up wasn't a good idea, was it? Reaching down he gently pushed her hair out of her face before hesitating. If he woke her she would leave, he didn't want her to leave. Dropping his hand, he turned away deciding to go check on their clothes.

Walking from his dorm he would have been a fool not to notice the blue eyes watching his every movement. Cinder did inform him about a certain monkey faunus who'd scented Ruby on him earlier. It might sound unfair, but he hated the smell of banana's that seemed to emanate from the faunus trying to stalk him. It wasn't just the faunus either, he also smelt the blue-haired womanizer with him, how annoying. If he dealt with the two he doubted anyone would notice them missing. Clenching his hand he barely heard the door to his dorm rattle before his hand was around the monkey's neck. Slamming the boy into the wall he snarled as every instinct screamed at him to crush his neck.

"I would suggest you walk away," he said the tone cold. The blue-haired boy looked worried as he hovered off to the side scared to get closer. Grabbing the bobby pin, the blonde was going to use to break into his room, Mercury dropped him. Watching the boy hold a hand to his neck as he coughed Mercury wondered just how much relief he would feel if he snapped the boy's neck. He already knew he hated this blonde.

"Not until I know Ruby's okay," the monkey snapped once he was able to breathe again. The blue-haired boy kneeling beside him seemed to grow a spine as he glared up at Mercury. Well until the assassin narrowed his eyes a little in his direction; then the boy crumbled.

"Sun," he whispered nervously as he tugged on the blonde's arm.

"We may come from the same school but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you've hurt her," Sun said.

It wasn't the words that caught his attention; if it was just that then he could have ignored them. The monkey's blue eyes were narrowed into a determined glare. In fact, the monkey seemed almost murderous, the boy had a killer's eyes. It was interesting to see such an expression on what Mercury had already classified as a dumb blonde monkey. Seeing those eyes meant the boy was a threat; he'd have to look at his file later.

"If I catch you outside my room again, I'll break your arm," he stated completely serious. Turning to walk away he didn't notice the blonde's expression change nor did he see the taunting smirk that crossed his face.

In Mercury's opinion people like Sun were nothing more than annoying little insects who thought they were lions. For a monkey to beat a wolf would be ridiculous however something in the boy's eyes showed he was dangerous. Maybe it could be worth looking through the files again to make sure they hadn't missed anything? Playing the long game wasn't something he was good at either, but Cinder wanted to wait until the end of the tournament. It was honestly annoying.

(Ruby)

Ruby stared out the window at the visitors training ground; it was the one used by the visitors from Haven. She'd never actually been to this part of the school, but she didn't find herself even remotely interested in what they were doing. Weiss would be insanely upset if she learned that Ruby was wasting this chance to spy. Sitting curled up on Mercury's couch, in his clothes, she didn't find even a small bit of interest in what was going on outside. Her scroll was sitting a few inches away from her, but she cared more about the sketchbook she'd pulled out of her bag. She'd expected her team to text her or even call to see if she was alright but there was nothing. No missed calls or messages showed up on her scroll meaning they hadn't even cared that she was missing last night. Frowning she turned her attention back to the image she was creating instead of watching the ever-darkening sky.

Maybe Yang had told them what yesterday was, and they decided to leave her alone, but the higher possibility was that none of them had noticed she was missing. She hoped that her sister had just driven them away from messaging or calling her. Finding out that they just didn't care would hurt, although she wouldn't be surprised. None of them knew who she was below the cheerful façade; part of her hoped they would never find out.

People didn't appreciate finding out the truth of who she was. The cold clinical logic wasn't something that sat well with them; not even Yang liked her true personality. It wasn't that she didn't care but her apathy was seen as nothing more than disinterest, yet none of them saw just how much she actually cared. Sometimes she wondered if becoming a huntress was even worth it when it didn't make her happy but then she remembered the proud hope in her father's eyes when she announced her desired career. He wanted her to follow in her mother's footsteps and she didn't want to let him down.

She also hoped that they wouldn't find out that she'd had sex with Mercury. While she still didn't understand how she felt about the entire situation, she was grateful that he hadn't just kicked her out once he was done toying with her. Thinking back, it was obvious that her cooperation had been the only reason that he'd been… well not kind, but gentle. If she'd decided to make their encounter difficult then she had no doubt he would have just used her and thrown her away. Physically he could have overpowered her without much trouble; the only reason she'd been able to enjoy her first time was because he'd been feeling merciful.

Logically if he'd been planning on raping her; he would have prepared better meaning last night was an impulse decision on his part. It was interesting how easily he'd been able to read her body language. He was obviously observant along with being opportunistic; in all honesty he reminded her of a wolf. Which brought her thoughts to what she'd noticed hidden in his hair; faunus ears. He was most likely a wolf given his personality, but she wouldn't rule out any other types of canines. She might not have been able to think much during their _encounter,_ but she had noticed that he had furry ears. Obviously sensitive ears too since he'd lost control when she touched them the second time; she would have to remember that in the future.

Wait…was she actually thinking of having sex with him again? Was it because she'd been a virgin before their _encounter, _that she wanted a repeat? No, she wasn't so foolish as to grow attached to someone through something as simple as sex. Logically it would be a very bad idea to have sex with him again due to their _encounter _starting as an assault. Emotionally she was confused as to why she wanted to be back in his bed, well besides how comfortable his sheets were. Physically she had nothing against having sex with him again, it wouldn't be untrue to say she was aroused at the thought.

That was another thing she didn't quite understand. Yang had told her the first time would hurt and that she'd regret having sex until the second time. Except that it hadn't been true, nothing her sister had said came true in the end. She'd had fun, despite the fact he'd have taken her against her will, she'd had fun. It was strange to think that if she hadn't cooperated then he most likely would have been harsh enough to put her off sex her entire life.

Mercury had been stressed too; she'd noticed how tense he was the moment she'd seen him walk into the workshop. It was likely that he'd lashed out due to the amount of stress he'd been under. Weiss usually did the same although her teammate didn't go around having sex to work off her tension; thankfully. She didn't blame Mercury for needing an outlet for his stress besides him toying with her was a much better alternative to him going off to kill someone. No matter how many times she thought about the fact he could have hurt her, in the end he chose not to. There was no other way to put it beyond the fact that he chose to be gentle with her. If he'd made a different choice, then she would be broken right now rather than whole. She was safe because he chose to leave her like this; somehow that fact was the strangest thing about this entire situation.

It was also a fact that he hadn't picked her; she'd simply been in the right place at the right time. All of this was a coincidence, after all, no one in their right mind would choose her over someone like Yang or Blake. If he hadn't been so stressed, Mercury would have chosen someone better than her, it was just a fact. She wasn't good for anything other than fighting especially not sex. Logically she knew that Mercury had enjoyed himself last night, but she couldn't help but think he must be disappointed with his choice.

He'd been gone when she woke up, not that she'd been expecting him to give her breakfast in bed or anything. She wasn't under any illusions that he actually cared about what happened to her; he didn't seem like the type of person who cared about others. Not that she blamed him, caring about people hurt; it also gave others permission to use you. Everyone was used by someone, that was just the unchangeable nature of the world. Even the strongest person in the world was used by someone else in the end.

She understood that Mercury had used her just like everyone else and that she should be angry with him, but what was the point. He was only doing what everyone else did; getting angry wouldn't help her situation anyway. Well not that her situation was all that rough; he'd left her cleaned and dried clothes on the bed. She could literally take a shower and leave whenever she wanted to, yet if she did then she'd have to return to her dorm.

Going back to the dorm wasn't something she wanted to do right now and not just because she'd had sex with Mercury. Usually on the anniversary of her mom's death she would vanish for days yet that wasn't an option here. She had to stay at Beacon, vanishing wasn't an option. It was already bad enough that she'd disappeared all day yesterday, but she didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. She just wanted to be alone but if she left this room then her team would find her easily. The fact was she was using Mercury to hide from her team.

Hearing the door open she glanced up from her sketch as Mercury entered his dorm. The shocked expression that flashed across his face at seeing her there was slightly amusing, but it only appeared for an instant before the expression vanished. She'd thought that if she saw him, she'd be afraid of him. It was strange that the only thing she felt when he walked into the room and locked the door was anxiety. What would he choose to do now? It was obvious he'd expected her to be long gone by now. She should have left earlier; from the blanking expression on his face, it was obvious he didn't approve of her being here.

"Sorry, I can leave if you want," she said while uncurling from her spot on the couch. For some reason, she didn't want to anger him. Reaching for her bag she didn't notice his eyes flash or the expression on his face until he'd already crossed the room. Feeling his fingers curl around her wrist, she barely had time to realize what was happening before he was pulling her off the couch. Hearing her sketchbook fall to the floor she felt his other hand come up to run through her hair as he pulled her body against his own.

For a single moment, she almost panicked. Tensing completely, she made sure not to show her internal fear. It wasn't even the fact that it was him touching her but the fact she was being touched in the first place. She'd only just managed to get used to her team touching her, to have a boy she hardly knew pull her into his arms was strange; she tried to ignore the voice in her head that reminded her he'd done more than touch last night. It wasn't a bad kind of strange either; in fact, if she was being honest, he felt warm. She doubted he would appreciate her being too forward with her observations, so instead, she tried to think through what could cause him to do this.

Standing completely still she didn't dare to even twitch as he breathed against her neck. This was different from last night; he wasn't trying to use her for sex. What was the point of this? Did it have something to do with his faunus nature? He was a wolf faunus; did wolves have the urge to cling to someone? Closing her eyes, she felt him shudder against her as the hand on her wrist let her go only to curl around her waist. Canines were pack animals, weren't they? Had something happened and he simply wanted physical comfort.

Hearing a low growl leave his throat she shivered but didn't shove him away. Was he using her to comfort himself? Giving an internal nod she decided to test her theory. Moving slowly, she gave him ample time to stop her as she wrapped one arm around him, but he did nothing to stop her if anything he slumped even further. Resting his forehead against her shoulder he took a deep breath. She didn't just smell like roses anymore; his own scent had mixed with her own.

He was struggling with his own instincts that were so far out of his control he couldn't understand them. While letting his instincts take control wasn't something he did often, he didn't mind holding her like this; he just wished he knew why he was so intent on keeping her close. If he focused, he could still smell dried blood on her shoulder from when he bit her. It seemed that she truly hadn't even thought of leaving his room while he'd been gone. Why did that idea of her staying fill him with such smug satisfaction?

Taking a deep breath, he released her slowly then stepped back although he kept a gentle grip on her wrist. He half expected her to panic when he stepped away but instead, she raised a hand to his forehead as if to take his temperature. Her furrowed brows were accompanied by narrowed eyes as she tilted her head at him. Her concerned expression wasn't one he'd expected to see.

"Are you okay," she asked softly with genuine worry and concern in her tone.

Now that was truly surprising; she wasn't asking just because it was the right thing to do but because she was concerned for him. Even though he'd raped her last night, she was still worried about him. There was something strange about her; she was very strange. Mistaking his expression for something else she dropped her hand from his forehead before leading him over to the bed and forcing him to sit down.

"Do you need something to drink; you look dehydrated and your behavior is strange," she stated as if answering a question from a professor. The clinical tone was the tipping point that threw him over the edge. Tugging her down into his lap he chuckled.

"You're a very strange girl," he said. Wrapping one arm around her waist he noted that while she didn't try to pull away from him, she also didn't relax.

"Sorry."

She wasn't tense because of fear; he would have smelled it. Ruby wasn't afraid of him, yet she was still tense. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't agree with how tense she was right now. It was almost as if she didn't know how to relax around other people, which wasn't something he'd been expecting. Unlike his childhood, Ruby hadn't suffered abuse; well not that he knew of. Remembering the scar across her back he frowned for a moment but pushed the expression away before she could notice that he was upset; with his luck she would have blamed herself for. Deciding to focus on the girl in his arms rather than her past he channeled his amusement instead of annoyance.

"Most girls would be scared of me right now," he said with amusement in his voice. They would most likely run away screaming or try to punch him. He was betting that her sister was the second type.

"Why?"

The question was accompanied by her head tilting to the side as she stared at him in confusion. The action made her look cute while also causing his shirt to fall slightly down her shoulder revealing the bite mark, he'd left. Please don't let him have to explain what rape was to her; he would literally kill someone if he had to do that.

There was no reason for her to be afraid of him at this moment. The gentle grip on her wrist earlier had proved he wasn't going to hurt her without reason. Had she not managed to communicate her trust in him efficiently? She'd never been good at showing emotions when her mask was down; perhaps it would be better if she put her mask back in place. That would make her more expressive yet something in her rebelled at the thought of having to hide away yet again.

"You do realize that I raped you," he asked. He watched closely as her eyes lit up in understanding.

He didn't know about her thought process earlier, which meant he was simply confused about her own understanding of the situation. It would be best to assure him that he hadn't actually raped her; at least not in her mind, although she doubted that Yang or her teammates would approve of her decision.

"But I consented," she stated firmly.

Ruby honestly didn't see the issue. Could she really count his action as raping her when she'd consented to letting him do whatever he wanted? It didn't make sense to blame him for her own choice in the situation even if he'd put her into that situation in the first place. Besides if he hadn't found her then she would have spent the entire night in her own misery and pain. For the first time she'd spent an anniversary without being in pain; honestly, if he continued to keep her mind off her own issues, she would gladly let him do whatever he wanted to with her.

"Ruby, you weren't around people very much before Beacon were you," he asked after staring at her for a long moment. Straightening at the question she looked away from him trying to hide the frown that tugged at her lips. Finally, a reaction that he knew how to deal with. Letting a teasing expression come over his face he said, "I'll let your sister teach you about consent rules."

Ruby stiffened even further her eyes meeting his with a sudden fire as she almost glared at him; almost. She knew he had no idea about just how uncomfortable being around her own sister made her and it would be wrong of her to take out her issues on him. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister, she did, but Yang sometimes could be overprotective or worse smothering.

"Please don't," she whispered on the edge of begging. Her sister wasn't a bad person, but Ruby was in no hurry to get another lecture from her. Looking down at where he was tracing a pattern on her thigh, she tried to relax as she said, "she already thinks I'm a child and can't make my own decisions."

The girl sitting in his lap was most definitely not a child. Feeling her shift nervously in an effort to relax he watched the way her hair brushed against the skin of her neck. Tightening his grip slightly he had the sudden urge to see her face twist in pleasure again. As if sensing his change in mood she glanced at him with a look he couldn't decipher. It wasn't fear, which yet again surprised him, but it wasn't disgust either. To him, she seemed a mixture of intrigued and anxious.

"You're definitely not a child," he stated as his hand slipped under her, _his,_ shirt.

For a second, she tensed her eyes widening as his words registered then she relaxed. He had no idea if her reaction was due to him playing with the hem of the boxers she was wearing or his words. Discarding the idea of undressing her, mainly because it would cause her to move, he returned to tracing small circles on her skin. While it might show he was going soft, having someone so willing to let him play was new and he was starting to like her.

"I-"

Cutting herself off Ruby's face reddened as she realized how breathless her voice sounded although she had a much bigger issue at the moment. Did she just stutter? He was only touching her, and not even in an overly sexual way either. Was she really that sensitive that he was able to set her skin on fire with only his fingertips? It was nice… no it was annoying but nice… gods she was confused. Without realizing it she leaned her head on his shoulder as she focused completely on what his fingers were tracing on her skin. Sometimes she was even able to recognize a pattern or letter but most of it was random, although he did end up spelling out his name at one point. She'd decided that this felt nice, even if he didn't care for her at all. Just feeling his fingers run over her skin made her feel wanted although she had no doubt that he would have rather had someone more attractive sit on his lap. Humming softly as he brushed across the skin of her breast, she realized that he smelled like gunpowder.

Feeling her nuzzle against his neck as she shifted, Mercury's lips twitched upward into a smirk. Having someone so comfortable with his touch was new but not unwelcome; fortunately, he would have more than enough time to spend with her. He wasn't needed by Cinder until tomorrow since the woman wanted to make the most of her time with Emerald and Neo was out stalking Yang; apparently, she was still upset at not getting to kill the blonde. He didn't blame Neo for her annoyance seeing as how he hated letting prey escape as well.

After a few minutes, Mercury got bored of petting her, because that is what he's doing. Deciding to see if she'd let him go farther without the threat of violence, he leaned slightly away from her. Pulling his hand from her,_ his_, shirt he heard her whine softly, but she didn't voice a complaint. Keeping a gentle grip on her hip he moved so that he was pinning her to the bed once again causing her to blink up at him in mild bemusement.

"You want to have sex again?" she asked tilting her head slightly. The pale skin of her neck was almost begging for attention, but he made no move toward her throat. Looming over her with his hands on either side of her body he noticed that her own hands were simply resting on the blanket as she waited for him to make a move.

"Would you be against that," he asked instead of answering her question. Honestly, he was looking forward to the cute noises she would make.

Why was he asking? He did realize how easy it would be to just take what he wanted right? It wasn't as if she was able to stop him; at this point she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stop him. He'd already proven he wouldn't hurt her if she cooperated, so she wasn't worried. She didn't doubt that he was dangerous; in fact, he sort of reminded her of uncle Qrow, but he wasn't vicious. Well not that she knew off.

"It wouldn't hurt," she said softly her tone both resigned and anxious. There was nothing she could do to stop him so why would she try.

Mercury stilled his as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. She was bearing her neck to him and for a second, he felt as if his entire body shut down. It would be so easy for him to fuck her into the mattress. It would be so easy to leave bruises all over her skin. So then why couldn't he move, why did he feel so annoyed and frustrated with himself. Letting out a sigh he shifted so that he was sitting next to her rather than looming over her.

"I think we need to talk," he said. The intense way he was watching her was the only reason he saw her flinch. Narrowing his eyes, he frowned before wiping the expression off his face; he barely managed to make his face neutral when her eyes opened.

"Oh, did I do something wrong," she asked softly anxiety and worry in her tone. Making note of the fact it seemed to be a sore subject for her he wondered if she knew how foolish that question was. She definitely hadn't done anything wrong.

"No," he said quickly watching her relax. Twitching slightly, he said, "I think that we need to talk about what happened and what we're going to do next."

"Okay," she said accepting his choice.

He'd noticed that she did that a lot; just accepted what he said without questioning him. Usually he wouldn't mind her submissive nature, but he felt uncomfortable taking advantage of her. Pushing the thought away he caught the sharp silver gaze she sent in his direction as she finally sat up; her expression was different now. Sitting facing him she focused on him completely as if the next words he uttered were the most important in the world.

"Did I hurt you," he asked and for a moment saw confusion flash across her face. Apparently, him asking if she was alright wasn't something she'd been expecting.

"No," she said without hesitation. It was too quick to be a lie but he doubted she would honestly tell him if he'd hurt her. Then he noticed her hand come up to tug at her hair almost subconsciously; so far that was the only sign he'd seen that could mean she was nervous.

"Are you sure or are you just telling me what I want to hear," he asked deciding to push her. If she changed her answer then he would know she was lying. He'd met a lot of liars, his father was one of the best, as such he had a talent for spotting liars. If she turned out to be a liar then he would have no interest in keeping her around; much less in being near her.

"I… it was nice," she admitted. The words were so soft that if he was anyone else he wouldn't have heard her. Her aura flared beneath her skin as the words hung in the air between them until he smirked.

"Just nice," he teased enjoying the way her face heated up. The flustered expression was followed by her tugging repeatedly on the same strand of hair as she tried to figure out just what she wanted to say.

Shifting her gaze away from him she wondered if it would be best to just ignore the question completely, yet she wanted to at least try talking to someone honestly. Why was it so hard for her to talk to people; Yang could talk without stuttering so why couldn't she. Feeling frustration she decided to fall back on cold logic.

"No, it was strange, I've never felt like that before," she stated meeting his eyes with her own guarded expression. For some reason he hated the cool expression on her face.

"Well, I had fun, although I didn't expect you to just go along with what I wanted," he admitted hoping that she would get flustered again at his words. He wanted her to be flustered.

"Would you have let me go if I refused," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No."

If she was surprised by his response, she didn't show it; instead she tilted her head and studied him. His reply didn't terrify her because it was quick or truthful, in fact, she could respect how honest he was being with her. Truthfully, she appreciated him telling her the truth without hesitation. People were horrible she knew that better than anyone. People lied, even her own team lied to her, and she hated it. However, she knew that she had no right to be offended by liars when she never told the truth either by hiding behind her mask.

"Submitting was the best choice at the time," she said with a shrug. Narrowing his gaze, he noticed that her hand twitched showing that she was still nervous.

"It was unexpected," he said. He wondered if he would have had fun if she'd decided to resist him last night. He had no doubt he would have hurt her yet just thinking about how easily he could have overpowered her made him feel strange.

"True, but in return you didn't hurt me," she said as if she didn't notice his tense expression.

"I bit you, that counts as a form of harm," he told her slowly as if she couldn't understand the human language. For a moment she stilled as her fingers came up to trace the barely hidden bite mark on her shoulder. Seeing the slight blush on her face at the reminded her smirked saying, "unless you liked it?"

Ruby whined the sound echoing around them as her composure snapped causing her face to redden completely. Hiding her face in her hands she ignored the laughter coming from him as she felt the heat radiating from her skin. It wasn't a lie that being reminded of his loss of control made her feel hot. She could still remember the feral growl that had sounded beside her ear when she'd brushed her fingers against his ears right before he'd lost control. The way he'd snapped was exhilarating; she wanted it to happen again. It was amazing when he…

"You did, didn't you," he asked cutting off her line of thought. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at him unsurprised to find heated grey eyes cutting into her. Shivering under his gaze she looked away with a huff.

"I don't think I have enough experience to know what I like," she said trying to regain her composure.

"Want to find out," he asked with a smirk. He knew how to break that logical expression now and knowing that made him feel infinitely better. After all, it was no fun if she could hide her expressions from him.

Seeing the logical look return to her face he leaned slightly closer to her causing her to shift slightly. He noticed that despite her flustered expression earlier she wasn't actually that affected by him being close to her. Did that mean that she didn't actually mind his closeness or was she just good at hiding her emotions? It was frustrating being unable to read her expressions, yet he did notice that she was watching him just as closely as he was studying her.

"What do you want from me Mercury," she asked drawing him from his thoughts.

"What do you think I want," he asked seriously. He could tell that the time for teasing was over. Despite how submissive she was, Ruby wasn't meek. Was it strange that he didn't mind when she questioned him?

"Sex, power, control," she stated without hesitation. Feeling his lips twitch at how easily she'd read him he grinned at her. The bright expression caused her eyes to widen for a moment as if she in no way expected him to agree with her assessment or was it because this was the first time he'd smiled around her.

"All true," he admitted. The words hung between them for a moment before he said, "Let's make a deal pet."

Stiffening at the term, Ruby narrowed her gaze. The dangerous glow in her eyes was new however she made no move to argue with him despite her apparent disagreement with the term. Filing away her reaction for later he also noticed that her cheeks reddened slightly as well. Ruby had no idea why but that word both made her feel annoyed and pleased. She had no doubt that he'd noticed her reaction; that he would be using it to his advantage later, yet she didn't mind. She was glad that he was observant.

Raising an eyebrow at her reaction he said, "you belong to me unt-"

"What would belonging to you entail," she asked cutting him off. There wasn't a single trace of nervousness as she waited for him to explain; her mask was working overtime to hide just how anxious she was about cutting him off. He didn't seem like someone who liked being interrupted and she didn't want to upset him, however, she did want answers.

"You shouldn't interrupt people," he said giving her a warning look. Wincing slightly under his glare she shifted slightly before stilling as he continued, "Sex, power, and control. That is what belonging to me will entail."

Tilting her head, she thought over his words. Part of her, the small insecure part, was happy that he even wanted her around. Not even Weiss wanted to spend very much time with her however he did. Mercury had seen her real personality and still wanted her, did that mean she wasn't defective? In truth she'd always been afraid that no one would want her romantically; unlike Yang who could get any guy she wanted.

"So basically, you want someone to have sex with while you're at Beacon and your own team would castrate you," she said allowing a smirk to appear on her face for a brief moment. The second she finished her sentence he twitched.

"You're very blunt," he said. Seeing her look away, he wondered narrowed his eyes. It was interesting to notice that when her mask was down she was much more honest. There was no lie in her gaze even though she wasn't willing to meet his eyes; she was also easier to read now than when she was acting like a cheerful idiot. Reaching out he tapped her knee to get her attention as he asked, "but basically; the only question is what do you want in exchange?"

Ruby twitched at the question. She didn't really know what to ask for, but she knew he wouldn't wait forever. He was expecting an answer, but she couldn't think of anything. What if she said something stupid and he ended up hating her? Feeling the finger he'd left on her knee tap her skin again she jolted as she finally had an idea.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews of chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY**

There were a lot of things she could have asked for when making this deal, he hadn't expected him to train her in unarmed combat to be her request. Of course, that wasn't her only request just the one that took up most of his time. She'd also wanted him to accompany her to Vale when she went shopping since she didn't like going alone and her team would make a fuss. He hadn't had any issue with her requests although he'd been surprised that she hadn't asked him to keep their relationship a secret but having her shrug and give a closed-off glance had closed the subject. It had been two days since they made their deal and she'd returned to her dorm: although not before spending an hour soaking in their tub. He'd had to explain to Neo why her cotton candy shampoo, conditioner, and bubble bath was gone after Ruby had managed to steal them. He was impressed that she'd made it out of the room without him noticing, but Neo was still annoyed.

Moving on from the disguised girl who was watching them from under a tree at the edge of the clearing; her cold stare was sort of unnerving. He'd decided to teach Ruby a few tricks away from Beacon, mainly since he didn't want Ozpin to learn anything about his fighting style but also because Ruby was more comfortable without the chance her team might find out. He still hadn't managed to pry any information about her team from her; in fact, she didn't seem to like them at all.

Stalking around the girl who was going through the motions of a fighting style he never used but had to learn because his father was a paranoid sadist. Ruby had a petite form suited for using an opponent's strength against them; it was the same style used by Neo but less aggressive. That was the reason his temporary teammate was watching over them; he'd needed her help to get Ruby started. Of course, he was still going to spar with her, but he was waiting until she at least could run through the motions without messing up.

Cinder had been told about his new relationship status, but she hadn't seemed to care very much. She and Emerald had offered to accompany them, but he'd turned her down. The thought of having all three of them around Ruby at once made him feel strangely ill. He knew that Cinder had no reason to hurt Ruby, yet he didn't trust his leader around the younger girl. His leader was nothing if not calculating, she knew that hurting a student wouldn't get them anything but unwanted attention from Ozpin.

Casually asking Ruby about her team was the farthest they could go with extracting information. It was also something she'd seen through almost immediately only to shrug and answer his questions with vague answers. Her amusement at his attempt to gain information was subtle but noticeable; she most likely thought they were info gathering for the tournament. A tournament that started in less than a month. Which meant their goal would soon be achieved and he would leave Ruby behind. He ignored the little twitch of regret that he felt at having to leave her. While Cinder might indulge his tendencies, he doubted she would allow him to bring along Ruby when they left Beacon in ruins.

Their plan was already in motion too and everything was going well. Emerald was out keeping an eye on the students on their list while Roman sat waiting in an Atlassian cell. There was literally nothing any of them could do besides wait for the day. All the groundwork was already laid, so he had a month to play around with Ruby. That didn't mean however that he wasn't going to put his all into training her. He didn't do anything halfway. If Ruby wanted to learn unarmed combat, then he would beat it into her head.

Coming to a stop a few feet away from her gave him time to notice the way her eyes would shift to Neo every so often. The tension in her shoulders was nothing compared to the way she angled her body so that the other girl was in sight. It was obvious that Ruby didn't trust his teammate, which was the smart choice. Neo wasn't someone who should be let out of sight or trusted. Even being on a team with her wasn't reason enough for him to trust her. Briefly, he wondered if Ruby had picked up on his ques of mistrust, but he didn't see how she could have.

Flickering her eyes up to meet his the second he stopped, Ruby tilted her head slightly. Letting her arms fall to her sides she studied him the same way he'd been studying her for the last hour and a half. She would have been a fool not to notice him circling her like a shark the entire time she was running through the motions. Part of her wondered why he was paying so much attention to her, but she didn't want to ask. In her mind, he was simply completing his side of the deal.

None of her teammates had noticed, anything strange when she returned to the dorm. Not even her sister. In fact, the only person who seemed to notice anything was Sun, which was honestly kind of weird, but she didn't want to confront the boy about it. Although the way he watched her when he thought she wasn't paying attention made her skin crawl. His teammate was acting just as strange although he couldn't even meet her eyes. She supposed they might know something about her relationship with Mercury, but she wasn't about to ask them.

Blake and Yang had started spending more time with one another, yet she didn't know if it was because they were partners or if they wanted to be something more. She honestly didn't care either. Weiss had been studying their opponents for the Tournament, but she'd also been working on reading ahead for next semester. Ruby would have helped her if not for the biting tone Weiss had used to push her away the last time she offered. In truth she didn't even know if her team noticed when she vanished; they never asked her where she went or who she was with.

"Your getting better," he said. Running his eyes over her form he noticed her hand twitch at his tone but the guarded mask on her face didn't change. Smirking he shrugged off the tan track jacket he wore before tossing it to the side. Instead of her eyes following the jacket she focused on him, and his bare arms but that wasn't the point. As if sensing her thoughts, he smirked causing her to mask a pout behind a frown. Raising his arms into position he said, "let's see how long you last."

Stiffening she almost panicked when he threw a punch at her face without warning. Scrambling to duck she stumbled under his arm before rushing to put distance between them. They both knew that he allowed her to get away. If he'd wanted to, he could have used his other arm to strike her as she retreated but he hadn't. Taking a deep breath, she kept distance between them as he circled her forcing her to copy the action.

His style was like kickboxing. His legs were his weapons making it even more dangerous. She knew that he was dangerous; she'd known that since the moment he spared against Pyrrha. Unpredictable and skilled; a combination that she almost couldn't keep up with. Logically she knew that beating him wasn't possible however simply allowing him to win would be insulting to them both. Still, she wanted to improve her abilities without Yang breathing down her neck telling her everything she was doing wrong.

Hearing him chuckle, she threw up her arms to block the punch he threw in her direction. She knew he was holding back when the strike didn't make her feel as if her arms were about to be destroyed. Yang never held back during a spar. Feeling him grab her wrist she did not yelp when he jerked her forward. Falling over her own feet, she crumbled to her knees right before his hand closed around the back of her neck.

"Dead," he stated with more than a little amusement. Huffing, she barely had time to blink before he was letting her go.

Feeling irritation fill her body for a moment she lashed out her foot hitting his ankle. Bursting into petals as he stumbled, she reappeared beside him before reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Without hesitation she bent her body while tugging his own forward causing him to fly over her shoulder. The thud that sounded as he landed was much more satisfying than it should have been. Crossing her arms, she allowed a smirk to cross her face while he laid there mildly stunned. Over in her spot, Neo burst into silent giggles at the stupefied expression on his face.

"Dead," Ruby teased her playful tone echoing in the clearing. Feeling his eye twitch Mercury's hand snapped out to close around her ankle before tugging. Eyes widening, she squeaked as she fell.

Landing roughly, she barely had a moment to think before his hands were gripping her wrists as he pinned her to the ground. The taunting smirk on his face showed that he was more amused from her actions than he was angered. Squirming in his grip she pouted as her mind saw fit to remind her that he'd pinned her to the bed too. Feeling her face heat up she looked away from him as he chuckled. Looking down at her bright red face it was easy to see that she was embarrassed, but he approved of her trick. It was cute; she was cute.

"I win," he said before releasing her wrists. Moving to sit up he wasn't expecting her to kick off the ground and tackle him.

The scent of roses filled the air followed by her lips pressing against his. Wrapping an arm around her waist instinctively he smirked against her lips but made no move to pull away from her. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate. Threading his other hand through her hair he pulled her closer as her grip on his shirt tightened.

Stiffening Neo blinked in mild shock at the unexpected action. She'd known that they'd had sex, but she hadn't expected sweet innocent Ruby to initiate something like this. If only Roman was here to see this. Watching the girl press her body closer to Mercury, the disguised girl allowed a wicked smirk to appear on her face. She didn't know if Mercury was simply playing with the girl or if he cared but they fit together well. Feeling her finger twitch as the girl pulled away from him, Neo bit her lip, she wanted to have some fun too.

"Sorry," Ruby whispered. Her soft tone was almost drawn out by the sound of clapping that filled the air. Frowning he sent a glare at Neo who looked far to smug at the same time Ruby's expression filled with horror. Letting out a mortified sound she leaned down hiding her face in his shirt.

She'd honestly forgotten that his teammate was there. Feeling Mercury rub her back helped but she could still feel his teammate's eyes on her. Due to her own stupidity, she'd just given the other girl a free show. Wincing a bit at the idea she pressed her face against his chest and tried to ignore the fact Neo even existed. Hearing a low growl rumble from his chest she tried not to think about how the sound made her toes curl in her boots. Gods she was so stupid, why did her hormones have to choose now of all times to act up?

"Sorry…"

This time the apology was muffled in his shirt, but he could still hear the horror in her tone. He hated hearing her like this; he also hated Neo ruining his day. The multicolored girl had known exactly what she was doing, and she'd done it just to mess with him. Sitting up slowly he maneuvered the girl holding onto him so that she was sitting in his lap. He'd learned over the last two days that she liked to cuddle but only when he gave her a warning first; and that she had a habit of trying to hide from things that made her feel vulnerable.

"Ne-… Noir, can you leave. I don't care where you go, just go somewhere that's not here," he said pretending as if he hadn't almost broken her cover. The all too amused expression on her face was the only thing he could see for a moment before she stood. Sending him a smirk she winked as she motioned to the girl in his arms. Rolling his eyes at her silent teasing he took his hand off Ruby's back long enough to shoo her away.

Neo might be silent be the amusement on her face was loud enough to be heard over everything else. When the mocking girl didn't even make a move to leave; in fact, she planted her feet and squared her shoulders. The challenging glow in her eyes made her opinion all to clear, she wasn't about to move without him making her. Feeling his eye twitch, he gently tapped Ruby's hand as a signal for her to release his shirt. Obeying the silent order, the girl moved from his lap to stand beside him. Playing with the hem of her shirt Ruby threw a nervous look between the two teammates.

She'd caused trouble again. Just by existing she'd managed to mess something up; it was honestly nothing new. Shifting she met the other girl's eyes for just a second before the girl vanished. Stumbling back as lips pressed against her own, Ruby barely heard Mercury growl. Staring into his teammates playful green eyes she was frozen. Wrapping an arm around the girl's waist Neo closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. Despite Mercury's growling, he wouldn't dare to touch her, which left his little pet vulnerable. Breaking away from the dazed girl, Neo didn't hesitate to throw a smirk in his direction. The teasing expression on her face did nothing to soothe his anger.

Moving her hand to rest on Ruby's hip she raised an eyebrow at the man glaring at her. If he wanted to keep her from messing with his pet, then he needed to make a move. She might be an assassin but even she took care of Roman, if he was going to bring Ruby into their world then he needed to decide just how far he was willing to go to keep her safe. Cinder wouldn't agree to some half-hearted attempt to protect the younger girl, but she would let Mercury keep the girl if he committed to it. She wasn't on Cinder's side, nor was she against the other woman; she fought for herself and Roman. Mercury had to decide if Ruby was someone, he was willing to fight for before he got her killed.

Raising a trembling hand to her lips Ruby ignored the staredown as her mind worked to push back her emotions. The hand on her hip felt like it was on fire, but that wasn't important. Glancing at the older girl she saw the mocking expression on her face aimed at Mercury. The girl was using her to drive home a point to the man. _Everyone is used by someone. _Feeling cold rage burn in her heart, Ruby twitched before noticing Mercury's conflicted eyes. It was obvious that he didn't want to attack his teammate. That was fine, she was the one being touched without permission. She hated that.

Shoving the older girl away, Ruby used her semblance to put distance between them. The movement was much faster than anything she'd done all day and left the older girl stumbling. Appearing behind Mercury who'd stood the moment she pushed away from Neo, Ruby used him as a shield. She didn't want to be touched by anyone but him much less his teammate. Peaking around his arm, she sent the older girl a sharp glare that only seemed to amuse her more. This woman was just like Yang, neither of them would back down when teasing someone.

Anything they did to discourage the girl would be thrown back at them, so the best course of action was to not react at all. Smoothing her face into a polite mask, Ruby straightened. If his teammate wanted to play, then she would take the game board and smash it to pieces. No one touched her without permission much less a woman who wasn't hers. Feeling her finger twitch, she let her aura flare out just enough to warn the other woman against repeating the action.

Shivering slightly as his instincts cried out, Mercury twisted to glance down at the girl standing beside him. The emotionless expression would have tricked him if not for the dark intent in her eyes. He could feel her aura brushing against his in a way that reminded him of a coiled snake. Unlike their mock battle earlier she was prepared to beat Neo into the dirt for her little stunt. As much as he would love to see his pet go all out in a fight, Neo would crush her.

Forcing his own body to relax, he reached out to lay a hand on Ruby's head. The change in her aura was almost instant as her eyes snapped to his. Her frown reminded him of a pout as she drew her aura back so that she wasn't threatening the assassin. Feeling it brush against his own one last time he smirked at the almost eager sensation it sent him. It was enough of a sign that while she might not show it, Ruby was more than willing to finish what she'd started earlier. With how frustrated he was at Neo; he needed some way to destress right now.

"Noir, we'll be going back to Beacon now," he stated. When the woman pouted at him, he sneered before grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her behind him. Sending one last glare at his smug teammate, she focused her attention on Mercury.

Neo rolled her eyes at their backs but made no move to follow them. She couldn't wait until Cinder's plan went into action and he was forced to choose between Ruby and his loyalty to Cinder. It would be fun to watch his face twist in pain, or perhaps his pet would surprise all of them. To her neither outcome held any real significance; she just wanted to see what would happen when the world came crashing down. Making sure that they were both out of hearing range she shattered like glass leaving Mercury's forgotten jacket the only sign they were ever there.

(Sun)

He was torn. On one hand Mercury was a kickass fighter who would kill him if he made the wrong choice, but on the other Blake was a hot faunus who would also kill him if he didn't tell her about her teammate. He could have sworn that life was never this hard at Haven, even Neptune had no idea what to do about the information they had. While neither of them was in the room, it seemed obvious that Ruby had sex with Mercury.

He'd smelled the girl all over his fellow Haven student; not that he had a habit of smelling other men when they walked past each other, he wasn't that weird. Plus, she'd gone missing the night before and he'd seen her leaving Mercury's dorm. It was obvious that the man had seduced the tiny leader or raped her. It was entirely possible that Mercury's semblance could be mind control and he'd assaulted the redhead. The violence he'd seen in the hallway meant that Mercury was more than capable of attacking someone. He resolutely ignored that he'd been trying to break into the other man's dorm.

Still, should he tell her team about his findings or not?

It was possible that Mercury would hunt him down and strangle him with his own tail; he was now going to have nightmares about that now. The other man was strong, scary, and honestly hot. He was way to hot in Sun's expert opinion. Jealousy aside, it wasn't right for Mercury to sleep with the fifteen-year-old leader. The age difference alone was doing horrible things to his brain not to mention the size difference; that he knew absolutely _nothing _about. Locker rooms were the worst, especially the showers.

On the other end of the spectrum it was also possible that if Yang found out he knew and didn't tell her she would do worse things than strangle him with his own tail. The blonde was overprotective and strong enough to bench five of him, not to mention her semblance. Weiss might freeze him into an ice statue then dump him in the ocean, with a glare. He didn't even know if the Ice Queen needed a weapon to turn him into a lawn ornament, nor did he want to find out. The worst part was that Blake might give him that disappointed frown that made his insides turn into a pretzel. He hated that expression; also, he was vaguely sure that the only reason his fellow faunus had no idea that Ruby had sex with Mercury was the oppressive scent of cotton candy clinging to her.

Either way he was screwed and not in a fun way. Neptune had already decided that he hadn't seen anything, but Sun just couldn't let it go. The girl was fifteen, she was at least three years younger than Mercury. Plus, he might want payback for the man almost killing him the other day. Apparently, personal feelings aside, this was a damned if he did and damned if he didn't situation. At this point, he was willing to take the path that didn't make Blake look at him as if he'd just given her a live dog.

So, here he was standing outside team RWBY's dorm listening to what sounded like Weiss snap at Yang and wishing that he'd dragged Neptune with him. Unfortunately, his teammate was still hiding under the bed, hoping that it was all some bad dream he would wake up from soon. Shaking the thought from his head and the nervousness from his hands, he knocked on the door. Briefly he thought that the knock sounded a lot like morning bells but disregarded that thought.

Most of the time it was awkward waiting for someone to open the door after knocking but Sun was having a hard time even forcing himself to stand outside the door as he fought the urge to flee. It wasn't as if they couldn't track him down. He was also starting to wonder if they would take the news better over email; it was less dangerous. Just before he could talk himself into sending a finely worded message that wouldn't get him killed, the door opened to Blake's face. Well, there went his sense of willpower…she looked so amazing.

Nope, bad Sun. Deliver the news first then think about how attractive she looks, with her brilliant golden eyes and adorable smile…oh, wait she was frowning. Had he been staring again? Anyway.

"We need to talk about Ruby," he said right as Blake moved to speak. Feeling his stomach drop down to his feet he lamented the fact he'd committed the ultimate sin. He'd cut off Blake! How had he not noticed she'd been about to talk? If he'd been paying attention instead of thinking about his mistake, he would have seen her golden eyes sharpen.

(Ruby)

The locker room was the best. Unlike her dorm, it always had hot showers and due to most other students running around Vale it was completely empty. There was no older sister to use all the hot water then blame it on Weiss as if the heiress wouldn't melt by taking a hot shower. Humming softly as the hot water ran through her hair she almost bounced in place as two hours' worth of dirt and sweat was burned off her body by the scolding water.

If she could shower in the locker rooms rather than deal with fighting for the bathroom she would. She was completely biased due to the hot water currently easing her sore muscles. Honestly, she'd never thought that repeating a few combat stances could be so hard. It wasn't as bad as learning to fight with Crescent Rose, but it was almost to that point. She doubted uncle Qrow would approve of her choice of sparring partner, however.

Her uncle would most likely cut Mercury into small pieces and dump him in the ocean. It was the reason she was not going to tell him about Mercury as she told him about almost everything else in her life. There were just some things that she wasn't comfortable sharing with her uncle. Like sexual relationships, she wasn't her sister after all. Besides the last time Yang mentioned sex he dove out the window shouting something about it being every man for himself.

Hearing the shower curtain move, she blinked and cut off her humming to look at Mercury who seemed comfortable getting into the locker room shower with a girl. Forcing back the embarrassment she could feel as his eyes roamed her body, she glanced down at his legs. Should he be showering with prosthetic legs? Frowning as her embarrassment was chased away by her concern, she tilted her head curiously.

"Are you sure you should shower with your legs," she asked before moving so he could stand under the scolding rain. Taking a moment to run her eyes over the scars covering his back she felt the urge to reach out and touch them.

"The metals waterproof," he said unknowingly cutting through her thought process. While his first set of legs hadn't been waterproof or very reliable, Cinder had paid for an upgrade. She said it was because she had no desire to see him die due to drowning. Running a hand through his soaked hair, he decided that while his boss was attractive, he didn't want to think about her while he showered. Glancing at the girl he asked, "How do you feel about blowjobs?"

Feeling the embarrassment come back full force she shifted her eyes to look anywhere but him; or a certain part of him, as she tried to ignore her blushing face. At least he was being blunt about it rather than dancing around the subject. Then again this was the man who outright said he was going to fuck her without caring how she felt about it; she shouldn't have expected him to be anything but blunt. Yang had told a lot of stories, mainly to mock their teammates, when she didn't know her little sister was awake.

"I do not have any personal experience in that area," she said trying to keep her tone even as he chuckled. Even to her ears, she sounded more like a robot than a human being. It was likely that Penny sounded more human than she did in this moment; the thought caused her to flinch, but she disguised it with a shiver.

"Did you know you get robotic when you're embarrassed," he teased. The flush on her face was cute although she was trying to force her expression back into neutral grounds. He could feel her aura shifting against his and it was easy to read. Right now, he was able to feel her anxiety, embarrassment, fear, and excitement. It was strange that he was able to read her so easily, but she was projecting.

Shifting on her feet, Ruby glanced between the man beside her to the curtain keeping them hidden from the world. It would be so easy to walk away; he was giving her the choice. All she had to do was open the curtain, grab her clothes, and get dressed. So why was she still standing here naked in the locker room shower with Mercury Black when anyone could walk in and see them. This was something that Yang would do, not her. Sparing a glance at the man who was reaching for the shower pouf; her pink shower pouf to be exact, she already knew the answer.

It was because he was hot and simply standing here was making her feel more excited than she should. Squaring her shoulders with as much pride as she could muster, she stepped around him and kneeled causing them both to freeze. Him because he honestly hadn't thought she would do anything and her because she had no idea what to do. This was honestly as far as her plan went. Feeling her hand twitch, she tried to remember what her sister had bragged about to her teammates. It didn't help that being this close to a certain part of his body was distracting. Narrowing her eyes in determination she decided to do the only thing that she could think of.

Mercury hadn't thought the girl would make do anything like this and the second he opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to, her hand wrapped around his dick. She kept her grip gentle, but it still caused him to hiss. Lacing a hand through her hair as he steadied himself against the shower wall, he stared down at her.

"R-"

"This is as far as I got in my mind," she admitted as her eyes met his. He could see the determination in her gaze, but he also saw doubt. It was obvious that she hadn't thought this through.

"Does that mean you're going to be kneeling with my dick in your hand forever," he asked barely keeping a growl from his voice. Honestly, he would simply fuck her mouth if she didn't do something, anything, within the next few moments.

"Tell me what to do," she ordered once she noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes. Maybe this hadn't been her best idea.

"Me, you're the one wh-"

"You're my master, aren't you? Why don't you live up to the term," she taunted. The shot she'd taken at his pride was nothing compared to the ego boost he got from her calling him _Master. _He decided right then there was going to be a lot of bondage in her future.

"Just try licking my dick first then do whatever seems natural to you. There is literally almost no way you can mess this up unless you bite me," he stated as his hand twitched in her hair. Narrowing his eyes at her into a mild glare he couldn't help but hiss, "If you bite me I w-"

Unwilling to listen to him threaten her, she leaned toward him letting her tongue dart out and lick the tip of his dick before drawing back as she blinked. He tasted weird, not that she was going to admit that to him. Deciding to treat this situation like a popsicle she gently ran her tongue from the base of his dick to the tip. The low growl that followed her action told her she'd done something right. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she only hesitates for a second before wrapping her mouth around him.

It took every ounce of self-restraint he had not to push her head down as she slid her mouth down his dick. For someone who had no idea what they were doing, her mouth was warm, wet, and tight. The low growl that rumbled from his chest as she moved wasn't something, he was able to control, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the girl sucking his dick and nothing else. Lust burned in his eyes for a moment as he considered how easily it would be to shove her against the shower wall and fuck her.

Feeling a vibration on his dick, a low groan left his lips as the hand in her hair tightened before he could stop it. Clenching his eyes closed as she hummed softly, he felt her mouth slide away from him as she took a moment to breathe. The hand she used to pump his dick worked just as well as her mouth, although the fact it only took her a moment to catch her breath and begin licking him again really felt amazing. Yeah, he was keeping her when they tore Beacon apart just for this reason.

Standing perfectly still, so that Mercury wouldn't notice her, Neo recorded them with a wicked smirk on her face. This was the perfect blackmail material, and it was hot. Watching him begin to thrust slowly into the younger girl's mouth, she wondered if they would mind a third person, but disregarded the thought just as quickly. Mercury might be a bastard; however, she had no doubt that he would kill her just for recording them; he'd never let her join in. Besides, it wasn't him she was interested in.

Holding the scroll steady, Neo reached down slipping her other hand under the schoolgirl skirt she'd been forced to wear. Ruby was adorable, sweet, and naïve; seeing her with Mercury's dick in her mouth made the older girl lick her lips slowly. Just imagining the girl staring up at her instead of him was enough to make her pussy wet. She wanted the girl, preferably on her back, screaming in ecstasy as she played with her.

Pushing aside her panties, she slid a finger into her core as Ruby glanced up at Mercury's face with wide silver eyes when he slid his hand from her hair to grip the back of her neck. She would take his place in a heartbeat. She could still taste the younger girl's lips on her own, just imagining how those lips would feel on her pussy caused a silent moan to leave her lips. Panting silently, she watched the two closely even as a second finger joined the first. This wasn't the first time she'd pleasured herself, but it was the first time she'd done so while watching something like this. It was much better.

Feeling her body tighten just as Mercury pulled away from Ruby, she came as his own cum covered the girl's chest. Watching the cum paint the girl's boobs, she imagined licking it off the girl as she shoved her fingers into Ruby's pussy. The phantom sound of Ruby screaming her name was enough to make her legs quiver. Pulling her hand from under her skirt she kept recording as the younger girl stood to wash the cum off her body. It was almost as hot watching the cum go on as watching her wash it off, either way, Neo would rather be able to touch than just watch. Licking her fingers, she wondered what the girl would taste like.

Grabbing the cotton candy body wash, Ruby was surprised when Mercury took it from her. Raising an eyebrow, she shifted as he squeezed some onto his hand, before motioning for her to turn around. Following the order, she shivered, but not from cold, hearing him rub his hands together behind her, she realized exactly what he was about to do seconds before his hands were gliding across her back. feeling her eyes widen, she bit her lip as the heat from his hands outclassed the scolding water.

Reaching her shoulders, he took a moment to massage away the knots that had formed during training. The sensation of his fingers pressed into her skin was enough to draw a soft moan from her lips. She had no idea if he was just repaying her for the blowjob, but she didn't really care. Closing her eyes, there was no way to hide her flushed face as his hands traveled back down her skin until he reached her hips. For a second, she thought he was going to go lower, then his hands were grazing across her stomach.

Every movement he made on her sensitive skin made her feel as if she was on fire; she liked the feeling. His touch was gentle when he ran hands along her stomach up to her breasts. Sucking in a breath when his thumb grazed her breast, she wasn't prepared to be yanked back against his chest or for his lips to find her neck. There was honestly nothing she could find wrong in the world as he growled in her ear. She could feel his chest rumble behind her even as her hands found their way up to tangle in his hair.

Whimpering as he cupped her breast, she pressed her body against his even as her back arched. The sound must have been what he was waiting for since the moment it sounded his grip turned anything but gentle. Crying out as he squeezed her breast roughly, her head fell back on his shoulder. The roughness suited him far better than being gentle ever would. Slipping a hand between her legs, he nipped her neck gently as he rubbed a finger around her lower lips.

The sounds she made as he slowly teased her while alternating between squeezing her breast and running his thumb over her clit echoed around them. Licking down her neck to the still healing bite mark, he never stopped his movements. Grinding his hardened dick against her ass, he smirked as she sucked in a sharp breath. Running his tongue over the bite he'd left on her body; he circled her core with two fingers despite the impatient way she was shifting her hips. If he slid his fingers in, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from ending this.

"_Please!" _

Stilling completely as the word escaped into the air, he met her heated silver eyes for just a second. The pleading expression on her face sent a shudder through his body before he captured her lips in a kiss. At the same time, he pushed his fingers into her roughly causing her to cry out; the sound was captured by his lips as he took the chance to explore her mouth. Running his tongue over her own he didn't hesitate to dominate her; he wasn't surprised with her quick submission. She knew exactly where and who she belonged to.

Switching breasts, he broke the kiss as she ground her body against his hand. Neither of them knew about Neo who was almost replicating his action with her own hand. She'd expected it to end once Mercury got off but watching Ruby fuck herself on his fingers was worth sticking around for. Her eyes never left the girl's body even as her own hand moved faster in time with the man ruthlessly fingering the younger girl. Biting her lip to keep from making noise even if she couldn't Neo, felt her own knees go weak as he gently tugged on the girl's ear with his teeth. The cry the action drew from the reaper was the loudest he'd managed. It was even better when Ruby came; the girl arched her back as her hands wrapped around his neck keeping herself standing.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Ruby hung in the air for a moment before she slumped her knees giving out. It was only the hand he now held around her waist and her own grip on his neck that kept her standing. Feeling her legs twitch, she whimpered even as he trailed gentle kisses from her shoulder to her neck. His hand released the bruising grip he had on her breast as he gently massaged her skin.

Panting the girl, barely noticed him reaching up to tilt her chin until his lips were against hers. Returning the kiss, she closed her eyes as it turned just as rough as before. Feeling him tug her bottom lip with his teeth she parted her lips only for him to pull away. The hold he had on her was gentle even if she could still feel him grinding against her. Keeping her eyes closed she expected him to shove her against the wall, instead, he nuzzled her neck before turning off the water.

Keeping his arm around her waist as her own hands dropped to her sides, he grabbed a towel that hung from the curtain rod above them without worrying too much that it was fluffy and pink. Wrapping it around the girl he chuckled when she slowly opened her eyes to give him a confused look. The expression was adorable, forcing back his urges he slid his arm under her knees before picking her up easily.

"I'm not going to fuck you stupid in a public shower Ruby," he stated even if he wanted nothing more than to do just that. He hadn't even closed the shower curtain when he joined her.

"Oh."

Was it just him or was there a bit of disappointment in her voice? Glancing down at her he saw the emotion in her eyes before she could hide it. Making a mental note of it for later, he moved toward where they'd left their bags earlier.

"Wait… public," she asked with mild confusion in her tone. Throwing back his head with a roar of laughter he tightened his grip on the frowning girl.

"Did you forget we're in the locker room," he asked once his laughter had gotten under control. When she huffed and looked away from him, he took it as confirmation that she had. Smirking he set her down on the locker room bench, before shaking his head in amusement.

"Let's get you dressed love."

Keeping still as he helped the girl get dressed, Neo slid her scroll back into her pocket. Sucking on her own fingers she wondered if snatching Ruby while he went to get his own clothing would be a good idea. The hawk-like gaze he had on the girl forced her to abandon the idea. Watching dry off with Ruby's towel she let out a silent whine wishing she could take his place. She would even join in if that was what it took to play with the reaper.

Freezing when he paused in pulling on his shirt, she held her breath as his eyes snapped in her direction. For a moment she thought that she'd been caught, then he turned his attention back to Ruby who was clipping on her cloak. Running her eyes along the girl's body, Neo wondered if her face would match the cloak if she fucked her while wearing it. Tongue darting out to lick her lips she shifted anxiously without noticing the smirk on his face take a vindictive turn.

"I should head back to my dorm," Ruby announced with a small smile. Darting forward, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving out of grabbing range. The amused glow caused a playful smirk to cross her face.

"Same time tomorrow," he ordered as he watched her pick up her back with a heated gaze.

"The foreplay or the training," she asked tauntingly. When he growled playfully, she laughed. Waving at him she rushed form the locker room before he could pin her to any walls. Rolling his eyes at her actions he chuckled before his hand lashed out. He might've been distracted by Ruby while in the shower, but he knew he'd scented Neo.

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the room as his hand closed around her neck. Shoving Neo against the wall, he sneered all his previous amusement gone. Paling at the rage on his face she tried to give him an innocent smile. From the way his hand tightened, he didn't buy her act at all. Keeping one hand on her neck, he pulled her scroll from her pocket much to her rising panic. Watching him with growing dread she twitched as he opened it; she slumped in defeat as he found the video she'd recorded. She had no doubt he was about to kill her.

Raising an eyebrow at the woman, he glanced from her to the video playing on the scroll. Hearing Ruby moan on the screen they both snapped their gazes to the device. Why did it sound so much hotter on the video? Feeling himself harden again, he glanced at Neo only to see her eyes locked onto the scroll as well. At least now he knew exactly who she was watching. Quickly sending it to himself, he deleted the video from her scroll before releasing her.

Ignoring the shocked expression on her face he tossed the scroll to her without warning. The usual graceful assassin fumbled to catch the device. Finally holding it in her hands she met his eyes only to feel her blood turn to ice. Shuddering at the wicked smirk on his face, she silently whimpered as he leaned closer to her.

"Hey, Neo, let's make a deal."

* * *

Hi guys, I think I did well for my second time writing smut. I mean it sounds good to me, what do you think about this chapter; be sure to ask any questions you have and I'll try to answer unless it's a spoiler. Anyway poor Neo. And poor Ruby, next chapter she'll be confronted by her teammates.

Anyway, goodbye, and stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY**

Why was it that when she was just starting to be happy something went wrong? Not only was her sister giving her a glare of both disappointment and anger, but Blake was staring at her like she was an intruder. Crossing her arms, she didn't appreciate that the two had waited until she was away from the door to ambush her. She had no idea what they wanted but she assumed it had something to do with the way Weiss couldn't stop looking at the floor. The fact Sun was sitting on Blake's bed with a skittish expression on his face was most likely involved too.

It was easy to put the pieces together, mainly due to the fact she hadn't done anything to earn being singled out other than one thing. This was the confrontation that she'd been dreading for the last few days; her sister had finally found out about Mercury. She'd known that keeping him a secret would be impossible, but she hadn't expected Yang to find out so quickly. The blonde confronting her with both their teammates and a plus one wasn't. She'd completely expected, Yang to respond aggressively.

"Um is there a reason you've decided to ambush me," she asked her eyes darting to the open window then back to her sister. If she was right then Yang would play three cards against her: age, dad, and mom. Usually in that order too. Her sister wasn't very creative when they fought.

"We need to talk," Yang said as she shifted on her feet anxiously.

And it began. The judgmental glow in her sister's eyes was as noticeable as ever. It was getting harder to keep her mask up in Yang's presence. The worst part about talking with her sister was the reminder that Yang had been the one to suggest she become a huntress. After that life had certainly gone downhill. Glancing around her sister to Sun who seemed to be trying to sink into Blake's bed, she wondered if he knew her sister and his crush were together. His devotion to Blake was cute but one-sided; he was going to get hurt if he kept chasing after her. Given the fact he'd most likely been the one to tell Yang about Mercury, she didn't care.

"Ruby, I know this is a sensitive subject for you bu-"

"Did Mercury rape you," Yang asked cutting off her partner.

Oh, so that was why Yang hadn't jumped straight into shaming her. Neat. It was amazing that they thought she was so incapable of making her own decisions that she had to be forced into them. Watching them take her momentary silence as confirmation of their theory, she frowned. Was it so unbelievable that she was in a relationship that they had to fabricate a rape story? It was true that Mercury hadn't really given her a choice in the beginning, but it was also true that she'd chosen to stay with him afterward. That choice was made in part because of this scene right here. Neither of the bumblebee pair seemed to care what she wanted or said. They were too busy rushing to get their weapons.

"No," she said causing them both to freeze. Seeing the triumphant expression on Sun's face begin to fall she barely held onto her mask. Meeting her sister's shocked eyes, she said, "Mercury did not rape me."

"What?"

It was amusing how quickly her sister's expression went from protective rage to looking as if she'd swallowed a lemon. Or it would have been if not for how angry she was. How dare they assume that she was some child that needed to be looked after. She'd gotten into Beacon two years early. She'd fought the White Fang just as much as they had. Neither of them had any right to judge her for anything much less for doing something that Yang had been doing since the blonde was old enough to understand what sex even was.

"Why were you so sure you were right? Did you think your innocent little sister was so helpless that she couldn't take care of herself," she asked. The bitterness in her voice should have been a warning to her teammates but instead of backing off, the two seemed to brace for a fight.

"Ruby that's not the point! You're fifteen, you can't just sleep around," Blake snapped.

And there was the age card. It was shocking that Yang hadn't been the one to say it but Blake's self-righteous attitude made the words even more annoying. Ignoring her seething sister in favor of raising an eyebrow at the faunas she held back a smirk. The feline had her arms crossed and a cold glare on her face as if Ruby had stepped on her nonexistent tail. Had Yang coached the black-haired girl or was this all because of Blake's judgmental attitude coming to the forefront?

"I'm a huntress in training. Am I allowed to risk my life but not have sex," she asked. Tilting her head, she watched the older girl closely as Blake shifted in discomfort. There was nothing in Beacon's rule book about sexual relationships. Third and fourth years were even encouraged to have fun in between missions.

"Stop! Just stop! Do you not understand that you're a kid? Dads going to have a heart attack when he finds out that you've been whoring around behind our backs," Yang snapped her eyes changing to red.

Oh, great, there was the dad card. It was too bad for Yang that Tai left on a mission soon and wouldn't be around to scold his wayward daughter. Honestly, the number of times she'd been scolded by their father for copying Yang was insulting. It was fine for Yang to go clubbing but she got grounded for it. Was she supposed to live her life as a carbon copy of her mother? Did they not care she was her own person? Obviously not if she had to suppress her personality to make them happy.

"So, the answer to the problem is to tattle to dad like a child," she stated. It had happened enough that even the idea of Tai coming up to the school sounded insulting. Noticing Weiss look up for the first time, she saw anger in the white-haired girl's eyes but had no idea who it was directed at.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have to be calling him if you did spread your legs for the first boy who paid you any attention," Yang screeched.

Ow. Okay, that one hurt. Was that jealousy in her sister's gaze? Back at Signal, she'd never been able to have any guy friends due to Yang's overprotective actions. She'd thought it was because Yang was worried, she might get hurt or manipulated but now it might be due to not wanting competition. Her sister was so used to being the center of attention that anything Ruby did to threaten that was seen as an insult. It would make sense that Yang disapproved of her having a relationship when the blonde herself didn't have her own confirmed.

"Yang..."

"No, if she's going to be a disappointment to our parents then I'm going to make sure she knows it," Yang snapped. The anger in her red eyes didn't even change when she cut off her partner. The sneer on her face was almost a snarl as she said, "our mom was an amazing huntress and she would be disgusted that her daughter is nothing but a whore!"

There was the mom card. It was amazing how predictable her sister was. Being called a whore was unexpected especially given Yang's weekend activities. Glancing at the open window again, she considered escaping the room and the conversation. It hurt that Yang brought up her mom and being called a whore stung more than she was willing to admit. Taking a moment to look at the others in the room Ruby frowned. Blake seemed stunned at the words as well although she made no move to stop her partner; she must not disagree. Weiss was also shocked although she seemed unable to process what was happening rather than agreeing with Yang. Poor Sun looked so lost; it was obvious that he hadn't meant for this to happen. Yeah, none of them were going to help her.

"Whore, noun, a person that engages in sex for money also known as a prostitute," she said dropping her mask completely. Her guarded eyes stared up at her sister daring the other girl to speak. She was done with Yang, and with pretended to be someone she wasn't. Keeping her tone emotionless she said, "I can assure you, Yang, that Mercury hasn't paid me money for my services."

"R-"

"It seems that there are three stages to any argument we have; first you bring up my age, then dad and finally my mother," she said without giving time for Yang to argue. It was nice to remind the blonde that Summer was her mother not Yang's but just in case the blonde was too dense to realize what she meant, Ruby said, "It seems you've forgotten that Summer Rose was my mother not yours."

"Stop, R-"

"Quiet Belladonna," she said. Watching the faunus fall silent she turned her attention back to Yang. Now she knew why her sister liked to cut people off; it was kind of fun. Her smirk was vicious as she said, "Your mother was Raven Branwen, not Summer Rose, so you have no right to bring her up in this argument. Not when you were too busy with your girlfriend to remember the anniversary of her death."

"You know that's n-"

"And really I'm the whore? You've been sleeping around since you started going to classes at Signal. Blake should be careful, who knows what she could catch from you," she stated. The shocked expression on Sun's face was well worth the pain when Yang lashed out.

Stumbling as the blonde's hand impacted her cheek, she could taste blood. This was far from the first time Yang had lashed out physically and she doubted it would be the last. She was vaguely sure that she heard Weiss gasp at Yang's action. Not allowing the smirk to fade she straightened even as her sister glared down at her. She was not going to be intimidated by anyone much less a blonde version of Raven. Tilting her head back defiantly she knew there was blood on her lips, and that everyone but her and Yang was shaken by the blonde's action.

"That's enough Ruby," Yang said as if she was talking to a child.

It hurt that Yang called her a whore. It hurt that Yang had hit her. It hurt that none of them had done a single thing to defend her. Watching Yang's mouth move, she didn't hear a single word. She had no doubt that her sister was going to order her to stay away from Mercury. There was no way the blonde would allow her around someone who gave her enough courage to fight back. She was so done with her team, with Yang. With Mercury, she didn't have to pretend to be a happy little idiot nor had he ever hurt her like Yang. Feeling her anger fade into exhaustion she moved away from her sister and ran a trembling hand through her hair.

This was how their arguments usually went. She was always the one in the wrong, it just wasn't logical. For years she'd hid her personality to appease her family. Mercury didn't ask her to hide, he accepted that she was a little robotic. Did that mean it was wrong for them to want her to act differently? She'd been emulating Summer Rose for so long that she didn't know who she would be without that mask, but she was willing to find out.

"I've tried," she admitted causing her sister to fall silent. Meeting her sisters still crimson eyes she knew that speaking this soon could lead to another slap, but she didn't care. She was so tired of pretended and of Yang. Dropping her hand from her hair she hugged herself tightly even as she said, "Every day I've tried so hard to be the innocent little sister that you wanted. I've acted cheerful, I've been happy, I've smiled even though it hurt, but the second I have something for myself you want to take it away?"

She hated the vulnerability in her voice. It wasn't logical for her to feel so helpless right now, but she did. Fighting away the stinging tears, she tore her eyes away from her sister to look at the floor. Why was she always the one in the wrong? Why didn't Yang ever care about what she wanted?

"If you actually believe Mercury cares about you than your stupid as well as a whore," Yang snapped.

Closing her eyes, Ruby wanted to scream and crumble to the ground at the same time. She'd known that her sister would stick to her beliefs. There was no such thing as mercy during these arguments. At least dad wasn't here, he would have taken Yang's side and made things worse. She was supposed to be the perfect little huntress. No boys. No drinking. No doing anything that Summer wouldn't do. Especially not showing her true personality.

She couldn't be here right now. Not when Yang's burning gaze made her feel like a child. She hated this; she hated Yang. She hated being a huntress. There was no way she would have chosen this path if she'd been given an option. All of this was just too much. Being here in this room was worse than facing down the grimm. At least the creatures of darkness didn't look like her sister. Feeling her aura flare under her skin she blinked up at the open window just as Weiss leapt out of her bed. The rage painting the girl's face was terrifying.

"Yang Xiao-Long that is enough!" Weiss snarled just as Ruby activated her semblance. It was too little too late for the heiress to even begin defending her. Escaping out the open window she didn't look back even when Yang screamed at her.

(Mercury)

He was pretty sure they didn't need another three-point meeting on how the destruction of Beacon would go. He was also sure that Cinder had only made a slide show because she knew it would annoy him too. It didn't help that they had decided to use his room for the meeting to stop him from escaping or that Emerald was bouncing in place like an excited puppy. All she needed was a tail and the image would be complete.

Neo was avoiding him, which honestly suited him just fine. He would rather not deal with her glances right now until she completed her end of the deal. The fact they were all piled into his room didn't help however and he was considering kicking them out. He would have too if not for the fact Cinder could turn him into human firewood. Still, this was his den, he didn't need them invading his space. Groaning when Cinder once again explained Neo and Roman's roles, he considered jumping out the window.

Then Cinder changed the slide causing him to hold back laughter. The badly drawn image of Beacon in flames was enough to prove her artistic talent. Cinder might be a great fighter, but she was a horrible artist. He wouldn't even have been able to tell that it was Beacon if she hadn't written the title in the corner. Looking away from his leader who was glaring at him for laughing at her, he didn't point out that her little screaming stick people were lopsided.

He'd been wrong, this was a wonderful use of his time. Discreetly taking a picture when she looked away, he smirked. This was great blackmail material. He could imagine how all the minions would react when they found out their boss was about as talented at art as a snail. Wait... a snail could at least draw in a straight line. Snickering, he didn't notice her walking toward him until she'd lightly tapped him on the head with a rolled-up piece of paper.

"Pay attention," she scolded as she reached down to snatch the scroll from his hands. He _didn't _pout when she walked away from him to lay it on the dresser.

"I was," he protested but made no move to recover his scroll. He wasn't foolish enough to start a fight that he wouldn't win.

"Mercury."

"Fine, but seriously we've already been over the plan a hundred times," he complained. He refused to look up at the slide show for fear of breaking into laughter.

"And we'll go over it a hundred more if we have too," she snapped. It was obvious that she wanted this plan to go well.

He didn't know why she was so worried. With him and Emerald on her side, her plan would go off without a hitch. She would get the fall Maiden powers; they would destroy Beacon. That was the only way any of this ended. Catching the hint of doubt in her gaze he stiffened, the only thing that had happened lately to make her doubt him was Ruby. She was worried that he would choose Ruby over following her orders. Feeling his lips curl upward he was amused to know his little pet had unsettled Cinder. This was the first time that the woman had actually seemed worried about any of their choices.

Opening his mouth to tease her, he tensed when his ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps outside his door. Standing quickly, he breathed in the scent of roses and cotton candy before stalking to the door. Ignoring the confused looks of his teammates he pulled open the door only to be hit by a red missile. Stumbling as Ruby almost tackled him, he frowned at the scent of tears that followed her. Laying a gentle hand on her trembling shoulders he was all too aware of the gazes on them. She wasn't outright sobbing, but he could feel her aura fluttering in panicked distress.

"What happened?"

It's Cinder that asks the question, her expression twisted into concern that she shouldn't feel. Instead of responding, he ran a gentle hand through Ruby's hair and tries to calm her down. If anything, his action causes her trembling to get worse as she clings to his shirt tight enough to tear it apart. Throwing a glance over his shoulder at his teammate, he couldn't' hide the fury in his gaze or the way his hands tightened. Ruby was his.

What had happened in less than two hours to make her act like this? It was difficult to reconcile the playful girl with the one clinging to him now. Instead of getting worried, he snarled. Anger caused his eyes to sharpen as he realized that someone had hurt his pet. His rage was fueled by the instinctive urge to kill the ones who made her cry; she was his, no one was allowed to hurt her. His aura twisted and flared around them begging for a target.

Cinder was staring at them with confusion and concern. When she'd encouraged his relationship with Ruby, this wasn't a situation she'd ever thought about. Clenching her fists, she moved forward to get answers only to draw back when his aura lashed out at her. It was dark and dangerous but also enough to drive home the point that he cared about the girl in his arms. Moving past him before her own aura could see him as a threat, she closed his door and locked it.

"Come get me once you've both calmed down," she ordered. Not waiting for an answer, she herded Neo and Emerald out of the room before either could draw his ire. Sending one last glance over her shoulder she closed the bathroom door behind her and joined her other two teammates.

Ruby knew that she was clinging too tightly. The feeling of her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt reminded her that he was here; that she was safe. He wasn't gentle or soft, but he was here. The rampant way this aura flowed against her own allowed her to feel the rage and protectiveness that he felt, but it also held concern. he was worried about her; given that she'd come here crying, she couldn't blame him. It wasn't fair to him that she barged into his room, but she'd needed him.

To be honest, she hadn't thought about where she was going when she ran away from her sister. The agonizing feeling in her chest hadn't gone away when she fled. Yang's words still rattled around in her head like an executioner's ax waiting for her guard to go down. Ignoring the pain that she wanted to buckle under she released his shirt. She needed something, anything, to take away the pain, and he was very skilled at making her feel good.

With an assassin for a father, he had plenty of ideas on how to hurt whoever hurt Ruby. He was pretty sure that he could kill anyone in less than ten minutes, but making them suffer was something he could do as well. There were over four different ways to keep someone alive for hours after flaying the skin from their body. Lips pulled back into a snarl he didn't notice Ruby move until she was kissing him.

It wasn't like their kiss in the locker room or the ones before that, it was desperate. Freezing for a moment he didn't snap back to reality until she was shoving him toward the bed. While he had no problem with having her in his bed, this was not something she would usually do. She was acting far too strange for him to simply let this go. Ruby was docile, submissive, he appreciated those qualities in her; having her suddenly become pushy and desperate felt wrong. From the fluttering of her aura, he could tell she was in pain as well. Catching her hands gently before she could tear apart his shirt, he forced down his own distress to focus on her.

"Easy Ruby," he soothed although the words did nothing but cause her to blink away tears. Guiding her to sit on the bed, he looked her over for any physical wounds and bristled at the bruise forming on her cheek. Someone had struck her. When he found out who was foolish enough to raise a hand to his pet, they were going to lose that hand. Letting go of her hand, he reached out to gently tug on a strand of her hair as he ordered, "tell me what's wrong."

"I... I'm not a whore," she finally whispered low enough that he wouldn't have been able to hear if not for his faunus feature. Her eyes were open and vulnerable as she looked back at him. At that moment he wanted to hunt down and kill everyone responsible for her current state.

"No, you're mine so tell me what happened," he ordered again. This time she relaxed a bit as the tension in her body faded. Then she was shaking her head slowly.

"It hurts, I can't think straight, please jus-"

"Are you asking me to fuck you," he questioned just to make sure. He would gladly grant her request, but he wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"Please."

"I won't be gentle," he warned as his hand traveled to her neck. The initial rush of fear at his action was overwhelmed by the knowledge that she wouldn't have time to think if she let him do this. She didn't want to think or feel anything other than him. Shivering when his thumb brushed gently against her throat, she knew from the smirk that briefly graced his lips that he was simply waiting for her to give in.

"I don't need you to be gentle," she admitted.

He very much doubted that she knew what exactly she was asking for, however, she was fully prepared to go through with her request he could see the determination in her eyes. Which was a much better sight than the tears that he'd saw earlier. She was his; as such she shouldn't be crying over something her teammates had said. And yes he knew it was because of her teammates, most likely her blonde bimbo of a sister. It was hard to remind himself that murdering her sister wasn't the action of a good lover.

"If at any-"

"I'll ask you to stop if I get uncomfortable," she said cutting him off before he could go into a speech on consent rules; again. Raising an eyebrow with a challenging glint in her eyes she teased, "Also the concern is adorable. Have I tamed the wolf?"

"No."

The word left his lips slowly with just enough malice that she shivered at the tone. Instead of backing down at all, she smirked at him. His little pet was smirking at him with a teasing expression practically daring him to make her scream. The only polite thing to do was to grant her request. Seeing the flash of smugness in his gaze was her only warning before his grip changed from gentle to almost bruising.

She'd thought he would shove her down on the bed yet he didn't. Instead of feeling her back hit the bed, she was tugged forward. Throwing out her hands to catch his arm she barely had time to realize what was happening before his lips were roughly pressed against her own. Closing her eyes instantly she tightened her grip on his arm when he tried to pull away. His lips curved into a smirk against her own for only an instant before he released her entirely.

Taking a moment to look at her flushed expression he could proudly say that she looked properly dazed. Growling out the order for her to strip, he was mildly amused when she didn't even hesitate. Watching her fumble with the uniform she was wearing, he sat down on his bed making sure to keep his eyes on her every move. Instead of going into this with a well-thought-out plan, he'd decided to simply make sure that she didn't have time to do anything other than react. Although he sincerely hoped that this didn't diminish any of the anger he was feeling. Someone needed to pay for hurting her and he would make sure that they did. Maybe that was what he would use Neo for.

Careful to keep the snarl from his face as she finally managed to unbutton her shirt, he noticed her aura gently brushing against his as if seeking approval. It was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. Letting go of the tight control he had over his aura, he narrowed his gaze when she stumbled her eyes widening just a little as her gaze darted to him for only an instant before she was returning her attention to the task he'd given her. The reaction was interesting enough for him to allow a smirk to cross his face.

Letting her panties fall from her hand onto the small pile of her clothes, she stilled and under his gaze. Not for the first time she wished that she was like her sister in personality then she pushed the thought away. Right now, she would rather dive off a cliff than even think about her sister. Mercury stood slowly reminding her of a predator before motioning to his own clothing. For a moment she thought about the first time he'd ordered her to undress him then her hands were on his jacket and she was tugging it from his body. Tossing it onto the pile she didn't hesitate to move on to his shirt and pants.

The last time she undressed him, he stopped her before she could pull down his boxers, this time he didn't. Stepping out of his boxers once she'd finished, he took a moment to sear the image of her down on her knees into his mind; it really was one of the best views he'd ever gotten to see. Then he was tugging her off the ground and almost crushing her against his body. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pressed his lips to her own with enough force to bruise as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. Her action stung more than anything as his aura drifted across her own allowing him to feel the desperate lust that had curled beneath her skin.

Brushing his tongue against her lip, he wanted to smirk when her lips parted instantly for him. jolting as his hand slid down her body to grip her ass. Pulling away as she moaned at the action, he let his eyes flicker behind her before shoving her toward the bed. Stumbling the girl cried out as she fell down expecting him to follow her. The quick rushed pants echoing while she tried to catch her breath was almost overwhelming her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she was sure he could hear it. She was pretty sure that her entire world was spinning.

Soft fabric slid over her wrist causing her eyes to blink open, when had she closed them, the dark red of her tie caught her attention as he wrapped the tie around her wrists. Watching him tie her wrists to his headboard, she felt mild excitement but mostly bemusement at his action. She honestly couldn't say that she hadn't seen him tying her up coming. Shifting so that his task was easier she took a moment to run her eyes over his chest. More specifically the long scar running across his skin. Deciding that being docile wasn't really what she wanted right now she felt her lips twitch upward. He could tie her up later.

Bursting into petals she heard him curse seconds before she was the one pinning him to the bed. Keeping her hands firmly on his chest she barely noticed him clench his fist around her tie then she was pressing her lips against his neck. It felt weird to be the one in control for once, but she could fully understand why he liked kissing her neck all the time. He tasted good as she ran her tongue over his skin. Fingers dug into the skin of her ass while her tie fluttered to the floor abandoned. Pressing her body closer to his own, she lightly bit down on his shoulder seconds before his nails dug into her skin. Moaning against his skin, she let her own nails copy his action as her hips ground against his own.

The heat of his dick pressing against her body was nothing compared to the sudden urge to have him inside her right that moment. She needed him now not once he decided they were done with foreplay. With a growl that was muffled against his skin, she ran her hand down his body to wrap her hand around his dick. Holding his pulsing dick in her hand she didn't hesitate to guide it into her body as quickly as possible.

Honestly having her almost shove herself onto his dick was not how he thought this was going to go, but it felt amazing. The sound of her crying out in pleasure was far from the focus of his mind as he tried to come down from his own high. The girl on top of him nuzzled his neck gently almost like a cat as she slowly moved her hips. Where did his timid little pet go?

"Ruby," he questioned causing her to pull away from his neck. Looking down at him with a heated gaze she barely noticed his hands moving up to rest on her waist as she leaned down to kiss him. Pressing her lips against his own gently she didn't give herself time to hesitate before rising off his dick only to drop back down. She wasn't expecting it to feel so good to take control. The grip on her waist tightened when he grunted against her mouth. More. She needed more right now. Throwing her head back, she dropped her guard entirely.

The pain of her nails digging into his chest was ignored in favor of watching the girl bounce on his dick. Her face was twisted in pleasure, but her breasts her what caught his attention. Running his hands up her body to brush his palms over her nipples, he was rewarded with a long moan that turned into a cry when his touch turned from gentle to rough. Playing with her breasts, he wondered how many bruises he could leave on her body. He knew immediately when she was about to cum, her entire body seemed to tense as a soundless cry left her parted lips.

Wrapping his arms around her as she crashed down on top of him, he barely gave her time to think then he was taking back control. Flipping them over, he smirked as her legs hooked around his waist. Driving into the girl he didn't care when the headboard impacted the wall loudly enough to wake the neighbors. Feeling his fingers dig into her skin she couldn't stop the pleasured scream from leaving her mouth.

Every inch of her body was on fire. Pulling him closer there was nothing she wanted more than for this to last forever. Closing her eyes, she reached up to cling to his pillows. Digging her nails into the fabric, she tried not to shred his pillow as she arched off the bed cumming around him again. It was subconscious on her part when her aura echoed her action-driving him over the edge with a snarl that made her toes curl. Letting her legs fall back onto the bed as he came crashing down on top of her, she whimpered as he nuzzled against her neck before pulling out of her.

Rolling off her, the man panted calming down slowly as she shifted beside him. her heated skin brushed against his own when she pressed her body against his own. Looking over as she curled against him, he sighed raising his arm to allow her to rest her head on his chest. The gentle way her breath brushed over his skin caused him to shiver, but he said nothing. Instead, he laid his arm around her shoulder holding her against him. Running his thumb over her skin he noticed the instant her mood plummeted.

Now that it was over everything was coming rushing back and she almost couldn't breathe. Yang was right, wasn't she? Didn't having sex make her a whore, that was what both her sister and dad had told her that several times. She didn't care, this made her feel good. Being with Mercury made her feel safe and warm. She was happy right now. It was nice to just lay here with him. It was nice to have the nips and bruises he left on her skin. She didn't want to stop having him here, but Yang would never accept that.

"Let's get cleaned up, then we can talk about whatever it is your thinking," he said softly. Nodding, she moved to let him up although her eyes did track him as he walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, he entered slowly and locked the door to his teammate's room as Ruby moved to join him. Seeing her throw a glance at the shower he could barely contain his amusement as she took his silence as permission.

The sound of falling water filled the room as he grabbed a washcloth. Cleaning off his body quickly he moved back into his room to pull on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants before replacing the covers on his bed. Tossing the dirty sheets into the corner, he moved to find Ruby a change of clothes before freezing as a knock sounded on his door. Narrowing his gaze, he closed the door to the bathroom knowing that it could very well be her team looking for her. Then he opened the dorm room door to find Cinder. His leader was holding a set of pajamas that he knew were Neo's from the cute ice cream cones on the fabric.

Listening to her explain that the girls had wanted to get Ruby something to wear, he could only focus on the fact Neo wanted Ruby to wear her clothes. The mute assassin was really pushing her luck right now. Feeling his eye twitch, he politely thanked the woman who seemed to pick up on his dark mood. Taking the clothes from her, there was the initial urge to burn them, but instead, he locked the door.

Tossing them on the bed he sat down to wait on Ruby only she didn't exit the bathroom. Glancing up at the clock on his wall he frowned when she still hadn't appeared after half an hour; standing he stalked into the bathroom only to freeze. His Ruby was curled up in the shower with frigid water running over her body. If it wasn't for the shaking of her shoulders, he would have thought she didn't even notice the temperature. The brief rush of panic he felt caused him to turn off the water quickly as he rushed to grab a towel.

Raising her head, she shivered as the towel landed on her shoulders. Blinking up at him, the reaper felt numb as he gently pulled her to her feet. Why did she feel so cold? The last thing she actually remembered was thinking about her team then everything just blanked out. Letting him dry her skin and dress her in pajamas like a doll she couldn't stop the rush of exhaustion that tore through her body. Curling under the covers she pressed herself close to him almost drowning in is warmth. He didn't ask her what was wrong, she didn't know if she could handle answering that question right now. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat while his fingers ran through her hair. Maybe it was the gentle touch or the fact she felt warm and safe, but she had to bite her lip to hold back a sob.

* * *

Hi guys, so I had no idea how to write this chapter. So yeah um Neo is going to be both a problem and a blessing for Mercury. She's really going to press his buttons. So, next chapter is going to be heavy on sadness mainly on Ruby's part with a fair amount of anger on Mercury's. Poor Sun. The Vytal festival will also be starting in chapter 6. Now what did you guys think about this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY**

Gently tracing patterns on her shoulder, Mercury still felt the rush of rage beneath his skin just waiting to find a target. It was her fucking team that made her cry herself to sleep and he hated them for it. He wanted them to burn when Beacon fell. They deserved it, but he didn't know if that was what she wanted; while he might not kill them, he would enjoy tearing whichever one of them hit her apart. Cinder must've been right when she felt worried about him changing sides. He was getting attached to this woman. The worse thing an assassin could do was get attached to anyone much less a woman.

His father, the horrible man that he was, had never gotten attached to anyone, not even his own child. It was a wonder the man had even held off on being crazy long enough to have a child. He got his faunus traits from his mother, a one-night stand. She would've been better off if she'd never tracked down his father but she had a horrible sense of misplaced loyalty to the truth. Now she was dead; if she hadn't died in childbirth than his father might've killed her anyway. But things worked out for his father who got both a student and pawn in one move. His father had never cared for anyone other than himself. So, his instincts toward the woman in his bed must've come from his mother.

He wanted her safe, but he didn't know if it was a faunus instinct or not. He'd never learned anything about his faunus side, no one had ever taught him, so he had no idea why he'd gotten attached to this woman so quickly. What he did know was that if anyone tried to harm her, even Cinder, he would rip them apart. That was the problem. Even having her in Neo's clothes was making him anxious; he was beginning to hate the other assassin. The woman was really pushing her luck and to make things worse she was enjoying herself while doing so.

Cinder was starting to get worried about his loyalties, much to his annoyance, and she had good reason to be worried. He...cared about Ruby. Even thinking about that fact made him feel strange. For one he shouldn't care about her or anyone else; he was an assassin. For another, he didn't exactly hate how he felt about Ruby. He even liked her as a person. She was quiet enough that she didn't disturb him and hardworking enough not to be lazy. The sex was good to. Very good. Not that he was going to admit that to his leader; he did want to live after all.

Her skin was soft under his fingers maybe that was why he noticed her shift closer to him almost instantly. The cute mumble that she made as she started to wake up caused him to chuckle however the tiny flinch she gave once she realized he was there chased away all his amusement. He'd been around her long enough to know that she wasn't afraid of him so having her suddenly react to his presence meant she was most likely just wary of being vulnerable. It was just a tiny bit annoying, but he did offer her a small smile when she glanced at him anxiously.

Feeling her relax again, he mentally congratulated himself for not being an idiot, then she was curling against him like a puppy. Cinder would be okay with him bringing Ruby with him when they left wouldn't she; probably not. Moving his fingers over her skin slowly, he knew he'd done something right when she sighed. The content sound was accompanied by her aura brushing against his own with a tentative hope that caused his own to settle. Yes, he was here and no he wasn't going anywhere for the next few hours.

"I never wanted to be a Huntress," she admitted. Catching him by surprise of all the things he'd expected her to say it wasn't that.

The words felt like more of a relief than anything else; after all the time she spent trying to please her family, it was nice to finally get to put her own feelings into words. The fingers on her back stilled at the admission before he hummed softly to show that he was listening. He was warm and that was the only thing keeping her from burying her head under the covers and forgetting that the outside world existed. She'd spent so long, thinking about other people.

It was an honor to serve as a Huntress. Those memorialized in time had legends and myths afforded to their name; they would never be forgotten. Summer Rose was strong enough that the grimm feared her, but she was also a kind woman who could do no wrong. The White Reaper was a saint that lived on in the hearts of those she saved, and she never ran from battle. Summer was more of an Idol than a person so she would never be allowed to rest when the world still needed her. Even if it was only her memory that lived on. Everyone loved her and she had no flaws to speak of. They'd wanted their Summer back so much that they'd pressed that image on her without asking if she even wanted it. They'd never asked.

"Yang was the one who brought it up. She'd mentioned that we could be Huntresses together and dad just lit up for the first time in years... it was the first time since mom died that he actually seemed happy. So, I went along with it," she said her voice sounding far more tired than it should have for a fifteen-year-old girl, which she had no idea if he knew about. Should she tell him that she was fifteen? Shivering when his aura bristled at her sister's name, she allowed a small smile to form on her face. She wasn't very happy with Yang either at the moment. Sighing softly, she said, "my uncle trained me, and by the time I entered Signal I was at the level of a second-year Signal student. For a while, it was nice getting praised for my skill..."

He did not like where this was going. Her voice was so soft, but he could hear her pain in her tone. She was hurting far more than she was willing to show even to him. But her words also caused him to feel conflicted on what he felt; he was worried and angry about where this story was going. When he was around the age of a Signal student, he was already performing jobs with his father. Feeling her tense as he brushed over the scar that he knew was on her back he was starting to dread where she'd gotten it.

"What happened," he asked although he wanted to do anything else. Maybe he could tell her about his childhood to keep her from explaining her own.

"My combat instructor pitted me against a third year to test my combat level. I lost of course but he wasn't expecting it, so the fight wasn't called until it was too late," she said as if stating a fact rather than telling him something horrifying. Her fucking teacher had been stupid enough to pit her against a third-year simply because he'd heard rumors. Why was he not even a little bit shocked?

"Your scar," he said barely resisting the urge to growl. The mumble caught her attention as his fingers stilled. His touch was still warm despite the shirt she was wearing; she could feel the heat of his touch and it relaxed her just a bit.

"I got all the blame for the incident, they said I shouldn't have lied about my combat skills," she said softly. She'd never forgotten the look of disgust on Yang's face when she lost that match like she was nothing more than a bug in her sister's gaze. His aura fluttered with anger, but she still said, "Dad was so disappointed in me for losing that I... I tried to quit. Yang was the one who dragged me back saying that I needed to make it up to dad. After that, it just became easier to train instead of making friends and to hide who I was rather than get yelled at for being weird."

Dead. Her family was fucking dead. He was going to rip them apart until they begged him to die. That was the only option left after learning they'd hurt what was his. Ruby didn't want to be a huntress that was something Cinder would need to know. It changed everything and nothing at the same time, but to tell his leader he would have to push down his rage at her treatment and that was proving harder than it should be. He wanted nothing more than to show his rage. Taking a shuddering breath, he pushed down his anger, which was harder than dealing with Neo.

"That... that's fucking wrong Ruby," he ground out barely keeping from attacking her family verbally. Shifting so that she could look at him with confused silver eyes, she frowned. The expression made her look adorable.

"Is it? They needed to see Summer again to get past the pain of losing her and by pretending I got treated a lot better," she said making him curse internally.

"You're fine the way you are," he said keeping the anger from his tone. Seeing the doubt in her eyes he decided to bring out the big guns saying, "Noir, little bitch that she is, likes this version of you too. This is the Ruby that belongs to me not that happy idiot mask you put on."

That wasn't expected. He was saying things that no one had ever told her. Part of her thought it was simply because she'd had sex with him, however, he said Noir liked her too. She had no idea why they liked her; wait Mercury liked her. As in liked her as a person, why? After everything she'd just told him, he should be thinking she was insane not liking her. Yet, he liked her. He liked her true personality; no one had ever told her that before. They always wanted her to be more like her mother. No one had ever cared about who she really was until now. The knowledge made her feel warm. Watching his eyes for any sign of a lie she couldn't find any.

"Okay," she whispered softly. The almost blinding, for him, grin he gave her in return made her feel so much better. It was nice to have someone who cared about her; the real her.

"So, what happened," he asked now that she was relaxed enough to tell him. The brief flash of anger in her eyes was enough to tell him that she wasn't going to simply forgive and forget. He doubted her teammates would ever hear a kind word from her again.

"They were waiting for me when I got back to the dorm, my entire team plus Sun," she said her voice breaking for a moment. The only thing that kept her from shattering was the gentle hand Mercury was running through her hair. "Yang called me a whore."

He was going to strangle the blonde with her own hair. There was an old rumor that assassin's used cords of human hair to kill their victims; he was ready to test that rumor. Sun however was going to suffer; he would tear the faunus to pieces. If the boy had a brain, he would've followed the warning and stayed away from Ruby instead he'd been the cause of her getting hurt. He would enjoy breaking the boy. Honestly calling his Ruby a whore, who the fuck would be stupid enough to believe that. Ruby had definitely been a virgin when they'd had sex the first time. Even now she'd only slept with him no matter how much Neo wanted to change that fact.

"I doubt that bimbo is a virgin," he said coldly. The temperature in the room dropped with his words and she felt his aura brush against her skin with a wave of chaotic anger. Shivering at the sudden change in temperature, she hid a smile.

"I might've outed her for sleeping around since she was fourteen," she admitted. The way he blinked in shock was more than worth it. Especially when she said, "Then implied Blake needed to be careful if she didn't want flees."

Breaking into wild laughter, Mercury didn't notice the way her eyes lit up at his action. Staring at the man whose fingers were tangled in her hair, she traced the lines of his jaw with her eyes while his wicked laughter filled the room. She wanted to kiss him. Was that an okay thing that she could do. Before she could find out if kissing him was alright, he stopped laughing. Running his hand down her back he grinned at her reminding her of a wolf.

"Shit, that's hilarious," he said brightly.

Smiling softly, she shifted closer to him if that was possible. Nuzzling his neck as he was overcome by chuckles again, she hummed softly and closed her eyes. Part of her wished that this was how she could start every day. It was nice to feel warm and safe in his arms. There was no way this could last, nothing perfect ever lasted. He would be returning to Haven after the Vytal festival and she still needed to figure out what she was going to do with her life. She knew that she didn't want to be a huntress or to even stay on her team but just dropping out wasn't an option.

The best time to leave would be between the school years. All she would have to do is not come back once classes resumed. Sure, her father would get mad, but Qrow would probably help her. He'd always, well mostly, been on her side. She had no desire to stay here after what Yang had said either. There was also the fact that when she fought Roman, she'd hated every single moment of it. Fighting him just wasn't worth it when nothing would change. She knew that Ozpin had used her team to scout Mt. Glenn; why else would he let a first-year team go there? With how many faunus died in those tunnels, she already regretted her choice in coming to Beacon. Right now, the only thing she wanted was to stay with Mercury.

"Gods you're perfect."

If it hadn't been for how loudly he'd said the words she would've thought she wasn't supposed to hear them. Sitting up quickly as his hand rested on her hip, she stared at him in complete shock. There was no possible way that was true. She was a broken little girl who had no one who truly loved her. The look in his eyes showed that he wasn't lying, he genuinely thought she was perfect, and she had no idea why. Not even the way his hand cupped her cheek could draw her from the steadily growing spiral she was sinking into. There was no way he could even begin to think she was perfect, yet he wasn't lying.

He had to be lying.

"I'm not lying," he stated. The words caused her eyes to widen for a moment before her face began to turn scarlet. If he wasn't lying then...

Squeaking, she dove back under the covers as for the first time she reacted like a genuine teenager. How could he say something so embarrassing with a straight face? Curling against him as he chuckled, she whined at the teasing tone to his voice when he tried to coax her from under the blanket. She wasn't coming out for the next few hours; she was perfectly fine under here where he couldn't tease her like that. Still, those words made her feel like she was flying. The feeling got worse when he asked her to move into his room.

(Weiss)

It was hard to stare down at the scroll in her hand and not want to throw it across the room. Ruby wasn't answering, not that she blamed the younger girl; she couldn't even fully blame Yang and Blake for everything. If she'd said something sooner, then maybe Ruby wouldn't have run away. Instead, she'd been too far in her own issues to think about defending her partner. She had no idea how to even begin to make things up to the younger girl. Ruby had every right to hate her for doing nothing. She'd failed as a partner.

Sliding her scroll in her pocket she wanted to do anything other than admit that she had no idea what to do. Ruby wasn't stupid, if the girl wanted a relationship with Mercury then that was her business. She wasn't going to do anything to stop her partner because even if Ruby got hurt it was her choice. After spending her entire life having choices made for her, she wouldn't dream of doing that to her partner. It was bad enough she had no idea how to break the news to her teammates about her current situation, but having Ruby hate her would hurt far more than what her father had decided to do. She just hoped the girl would give her a chance to explain.

That was why she nearly leaped at her leader the second Ruby entered the room. Stopping herself when she noticed Ruby flinch, she couldn't help but clench the fabric of her skirt tightly. It was obvious that the shorter, by only a little, girl didn't want anything to do with her. Shifting on her toes she bit her lip wondering just what she could do to make things up to her partner. Running her eyes over the girl's body it was easy to see from the tension almost emanating from her partner that the girl had no desire to be here.

"You didn't answer your scroll," she said and almost kicked herself at the guarded look Ruby sent her. She hated the expression on her leader's face if for no other reason than because she helped cause this.

"I saw no reason to do so," Ruby stated sounding far more robotic than Weiss had ever heard her before causing the heiress to raise an eyebrow. Ruby wasn't angry, not at Weiss, the white-haired girl had made it clear she never wanted to be friends in the first place so being mad at her wouldn't change anything. She'd been the one to push this one-sided friendship, but she couldn't do that anymore. Grabbing her suitcase from the closet, she said, "I simply came to get some clothes."

"So, you're moving in with Mercury."

"It is better than staying here," she said without thinking.

Meeting her teammate's eyes for a moment she tensed expecting to see judgment in her eyes instead there was understanding in her gaze. Tilting her head slightly the heiress considered the situation before nodding slowly. It wouldn't be good for Ruby to encounter their teammates at the moment especially considering the fact Yang was still harping about talking some sense into her sister.

"I see... do you have a moment to talk," she asked knowing that she couldn't just command her teammate to stay and chat with her.

Zipping her suitcase, Ruby frowned for a long moment before sighing in defeat. She was far too soft to simply disregard her teammate, especially considering that Weiss was reaching out to her. If there was one thing, she knew about the heiress, it was that she was too stubborn to simply cast aside her pride so easily. If Weiss wanted to talk then it was about something important and she couldn't turn her back on the white-haired girl.

Nodding slowly, she sat down beside Weiss on the bed. Watching the heiress eye, the amount of space between them, she felt a bit guilty at the bitter smile that crossed her partner's lips. It was easy to shove that feeling down. What use was guilt when no one had ever tried to tell her it was okay to be herself. If Weiss didn't like who she truly was then that was no fault of her own, Mercury liked who she truly was, so it wasn't impossible. She wanted to stop hiding.

"I wanted to apologize for not saying anything when Yang was attacking you. I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but I've been so lost in my own issues this last month that I haven't actually been thinking about you or anyone else," Weiss admitted. After that call from her father she hadn't been able to do much of anything but hide in the library and look at books of Atlassian law in hopes of finding a loophole; she'd found nothing. Tugging at the hem of her dress she said, "So, I'm sorry Ruby. I should've paid more attention to you. I should've stopped Yang and Blake."

Her partner was nervous and guilty, but she was also afraid. Weiss had never been afraid; she'd always had this stubborn air of confidence that Ruby envied. Now Weiss was terrified, it was easy to see in the way she looked down at her shaking hand.

"What happened?"

Snapping her gaze to her partner, Weiss hesitated. Ruby was already dealing with so much, it wasn't right of her to burden her partner with her issues as well, yet she didn't want to be alone in this. Yang had Blake no matter how much the two might deny it. Even Sun would rather die than allow anything to happen to the feline faunus. Part of her hated that they had each other, especially after her father's call. Biting her lip she frowned before reminding herself that this was Ruby. No matter how different she was acting the reaper was still her partner. She trusted Ruby far more than anyone in her life.

"My father got tired of waiting for me to come home. Since the fifth of last month I've been stripped of the title of heiress and engaged to the son of a weapons manufacturing company," she said bluntly. Whitley must be so happy that she was now out of the way. The thought filled her with bitter anger, but she shoved it down. Her brother had always been their father's favorite so probably wasn't a shock to him, in fact, he was most likely celebrating right now. Shock colored Ruby's eyes as she stared at her partner.

"He can do that?"

"Yes," she said. There was no point in fighting the fact she would be marrying a man she'd never even seen before or that her mother hadn't even tried to protect her. The only person she couldn't blame was her father because he'd never pretended to care about her. She would never be a huntress, never carry on her family's legacy. She would become nothing but a trophy wife to an aristocrat who would expect her to give him heirs. Pushing back the rush of fear she felt she said, "I'll be returning home after the Vytal Festival to get married to a man I've never even met."

She didn't want to go back to Atlas, nor did she want to get married. Most of all however she didn't want to be alone again.

All her life she'd tried to be the best to escape this very fate, but now she was doomed to the very thing that terrified her. What if her husband was just like her father? What if he hurt her simply for having different ideals than he did? She didn't want to turn into her mother, but what if she had no choice in the matter. Her father controlled her life and once she returned to Atlas her Husband would do the same. She'd never had a choice in her life. Now she would become nothing but a baby factory to some man who might treat her like she was worthless.

A warm hand touched her own dragging her from her thoughts and causing her to meet Ruby's concerned silver eyes. There was an urge to pull away from her partner, but she shoved it down, the reaper wouldn't hurt her.

"Will you be okay?"

"I don't know."

The admission made her feel useless. Watching Ruby close the distance to lean against her shoulder she let a gentle smile cross her face. Just for right now, she could let herself feel safe. This side of Ruby wasn't one that she'd ever thought she would see, but she found herself liking it more and more. For one the girl wasn't jumping around the room like a high puppy.

"I like this personality better," she said taking her partner by surprise. Smirking when Ruby shifted nervously, she said, "you're a lot easier to talk to now."

"Thanks... I think," she mumbled unsure if she was being complimented or not. She'd never thought that two people in one day would say that they liked her personality, but it had happened. The idea that there were people who liked her true self made her feel warm and fuzzy.

(Mercury)

There was a yellow bimbo knocking at his door with enough force to rattle the hinges now she was glaring at him as he held the door open. Honestly, this was the perfect chance for him to make her suffer for hurting his pet, but he couldn't kill her. Lucky for the bitch there was still plenty he could do without killing her. If he couldn't break her body, then he would break her mind. He would twist her until she could do nothing but lash out at him and then the trap would spring. The bimbo wouldn't stand a chance against him and neither would the monkey tailed fool behind her.

"Hello Yang," he said brightly barely keeping the wide grin from his lips. Ignoring Sun completely he allowed the blonde to enter his room although he did nothing to stop her from noticing the fact Ruby's bag and weapon were sitting on his desk. The glee he felt when she twisted to glare at him with scarlet eyes didn't even make a dent in the rage still burning in his blood. He was going to enjoy this.

"What did you do to my sister there's no way she would ever allow a boy like you to touch her," she snapped. The roar of laughter that left his lips was not what she was expecting but it did cause her to bristle.

Yang knew nothing about her sister; there was no doubt in his mind that Ruby had never voiced her opinion to the blonde. The bimbo didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as his pet. Fighting back his anger he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from punching her in the face. There would be time for that later in the finals. He would drive her insane enough that it looked real when Emerald tricked her into attacking him. Besides, it would look better if there was evidence that she hated him.

"Well first I brought her back to this room," he stated watching her face turn red with rage. It was amusing how her eyes matched her cheeks. The vicious smirk on his face caused Sun to wince as he said, "but the real fun didn't start until I got her clothes off."

"Bastard!"

Stumbling, he groaned raising a hand to touch his bruising jaw. He could've dodged, after all, she had a thousand tells but he wanted to make sure she'd been the one to hit Ruby. Now he knew that she was and that was all the reason he needed to destroy her. Barely keeping himself from growling, his aura flickered over his skin preparing him for any further attacks from the blonde, but he kept the bruise. It would come in handy.

"Your sister did more damage to my bedsheets with her claws!"

The words were far from all that he wanted to say but it did the trick in causing the blonde to howl in rage. Dancing away from her, he chuckled as her fist hit his door leaving a dent. The sound of her gauntlets sliding into place caught his attention, but he wasn't worried. This blonde whore wasn't even worth his time, but he would destroy her anyway. It was true that this was petty of him, the girl couldn't even hope to reach his level in a million years, but she'd hurt his Ruby.

Grinning when she ran into his dresser with a groan, his hand twitched in his pocket. He wanted to rip her hair from her skull and strangle her with it. He wanted to make her suffer for every bit of pain she put his pet through. She deserved it and so much more that he didn't realize he was moving until he'd grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. The sound of panic from Sun was the only one to greet his ears as the monkey tried to catch her.

"Damn you can't even punch without your boobs getting in the way; that's why your sisters are better," he stated earning him a growl of rage from the blonde. Turning to see her glance down at her breasts he raised an eyebrow. Part of him wondered if she would form an intelligent response but he didn't have much hope.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Nope, not intelligent at all. Watching the girl leap off the faunus and aim yet another punch at his face he froze. Ruby was close, he could smell her. He wasn't about to allow his pet to see him get sucker-punched by a weak blonde bimbo. Besides he already had the proof on his face that she'd started the fight there was no point in letting her get in another hit. Letting go of his aura he saw her eyes widen as he vanished from her sight, but he didn't give her time to realize what was happening. Instead, he tangled his fingers in her hair before yanking her back and sending her crashing into Sun once again.

"Your far too weak to do that," he said coldly as he struggled to rein back in his aura. Both his instincts and aura wanted to rip her to pieces.

"Dude stop!"

Snapping his gaze to the faunus he opened his mouth to curse at the boy when the blonde snarled and leaped off the ground. Her hair was on fire as she roared at him. It was obvious that she'd lost herself to her rage. Stepping back to dodge he relaxed as a red blur rushed past him and slammed into the blonde. The kick she sent at her sister's stomach was almost as hard as when the blonde's head hit the wall.

The twisted expression of rage on Ruby's face was beautiful, mesmerizing, and something that made him want to ravish her right here in this hallway. He'd never seen the shorter woman so enraged before, nor had he felt her aura so dark. Red petals drifted to the ground as she turned slowly to look him over for any injuries allowing him to see the guilt hidden beneath the rage in her eyes. She was about to blame herself for this wasn't she; that had not been his plan when he taunted her sister. Her eyes flickered to the darkening bruise on his cheek causing him to tense for a moment before she was twisting to face her sister.

"R-Ruby..."

If she was in her right mind, she would've realized how small Yang's voice sounded, but that wasn't something she could do right now. Her sister had hurt her... right well she could figure out what she considered Mercury to be later. He'd told her that he liked her personality, the first person to ever say that, and Yang had hurt him. It was alright when her sister treated her like a punching bag, she could take it. She'd dealt with it her entire life, but Mercury shouldn't have to deal with her sister's character flaws.

"How dare you!"

She was trembling her hands unable to stay still as she tried to contain her emotions. It had never been this hard before to push back what she was feeling but right now it felt hard to even breathe. A sharp pain spread through her palms as she dug her nails into her palms. The pain grounded her and kept her from lashing out yet what grounded her more was the warm arms that wrapped around her. It took everything to keep from ripping herself away from him and attacking her sister.

"Easy Love," he whispered while laying his chin on her shoulder. The fact she didn't stop trembling troubled him almost as much as it scared her sister. He didn't like seeing her lose control well outside of the bedroom that is. Still, this reaction made him think that she would kill for him; did she really care for him that much simply because he was kind to her. That was it... Ruby had always been alone without anyone knowing who she truly was, having her sister attack the one person that did, and l- liked her anyway must've been too much. It was just like when she was concerned with him; she cared too much. Tightening his grip so that she couldn't use her semblance to get away he whispered, "I'm not hurt."

From the soft growl, she didn't believe him at all, or she was too angry to think clearly. Oh, his faunus side liked that sound. Nuzzling her cheek, he felt her still in his grip as she took a deep calming breath that vanished as soon as her sister stood. Sneering at the blonde he silently dared her to make a move, he was finished playing around with her.

"Enough, Wukong take Xiao Long back to her dorm."

Fuck, when had Cinder gotten here. Sinking under his leader's cold gaze, he wondered if her anger was pointed at him before shoving back the thought. As long as Cinder was angry at him and not Ruby then he could deal with it. He had no idea when he started putting the little reaper first, but it wasn't a feeling he minded. It helped as well that the monkey faunus decided to cut his losses and drag the struggling blonde away.

"Cin-"

"Both of you in the room now," his leader ordered before shoving open her door. Sighing Mercury herded his Ruby into the room and tried to ignore the wicked smirk on Neo's face when they entered.

* * *

So, this chapter is finally out. The next chapter will be Ruby's first real interaction with Cinder. What do you guys think of Weiss's situation? Oh and I think I made Yang an idiot (totally didn't mean too). Moving on what are your thoughts on Mercury and Ruby's relationship. I decided to slow it down and show more of them figuring it all out instead of rushing straight to the Vytal festival so I guess two or three more chapters of this.

-Have a good day.

Also what sounds better reading about a version of Cinder who died and got stuck in the body of the male version of herself right after stealing Amber's abilities or the immortal son of Salem and Ozpin.

ps. I'll be leaving the details of my main profile on my profile page if you want to read something that's not this but still written by me. I literally made a separate profile just because I decided to try writing smut.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own RWBY

What was she supposed to do now?

Mercury had always kept his temper in check until this very moment. He'd never been affected by anything and followed her orders without hesitation. Then he met Ruby; even now he was watching her warily since he was more concerned with the girl than himself. She didn't exactly understand why he cared so much about someone he would have to leave behind but on some level she understood. He might feel the same way about Ruby that she did about Emerald, if so, then leaving the girl behind wasn't an option. She wasn't' cruel enough to drag him away from someone he truly cared about; not when she knew how important that was to people like them.

At her core, she was a murderer, yet she still had compassion for those that earned it. Emerald and Mercury were her teammates; they belonged to her. They'd gained the right to stand by her side and she wouldn't betray that by disregarding their desires. In a way, even Neo was someone she cared about although she wouldn't hesitate to kill the assassin who was more loyal to Torchwick than her. Loyalty was everything to people like them; Neo's loyalties had been obvious from the start making her untrustworthy. If Roman died it was possible, she might be able to fully convince the girl to join her side but until then she wouldn't count on it.

Ruby herself was also an unknown. There must be something special about the girl if she had drawn Mercury's attention so easily. Right now, it seemed the girl was torn between watching her warily and clinging to the assassin with worried eyes. It was easy to see that Ruby cared about Mercury in a way that she hadn't expected. She'd encouraged their relationship to rub it in Ozpin's face not to have her assassin turns against her just because he fell for a tiny redhead. There was an urge to demand that their relationship end, preferably with Ruby's death, but that might turn Mercury against her.

Noticing the way Mercury had put himself between her and Ruby with Neo at his back she frowned. Why would he trust Neo with Ruby?

No that wasn't important right now. What was important was sitting down with her team and deciding what they were going to do about the redhead. If Mercury wanted to keep her then this would affect more than just himself, they would all need to decide how to move forward together. Unless he just wanted to kidnap the girl, they had to tell her the truth and that could backfire badly. No, they had to be smart about this rather than allowing their emotions to guide them.

"Miss Rose, I need a moment to talk to my teammates alone," she said keeping her voice level.

It was subtle but Ruby bristled at her words as the girl turned to look at Mercury who met her eyes with an uneasy grin. Watching the way, they silently communicated she felt the urge to both scream and cheer. Her assassin wasn't heartless, he had a weakness, at the same time he felt like this for someone outside of their team. It was still fascinating to see how all he had to do was lay a hand on her arm and she was stepping back with understanding and acceptance showing on her face.

"Right. I need to go get my bag anyway," she said. Throwing another look toward his team leader who was watching them with burning eyes she gave a tense nod. This was a team meeting, not something she should be interfering with, plus she'd dropped her suitcase on the floor and didn't want anything to happen to her collection of weapon magazines. She'd meet Mercury back in his dorm after the team meeting. Jolting when a hand landed on her shoulder, she glanced back at his green-eyed teammate with a bit of confusion as the girl grinned at her.

"Noir wants to go with you," Mercury stated barely resisting the urge to grit his teeth. The amused arrogance in the other assassin's gaze was enough to tick him off once again. It didn't help that she knew Neo had flashed him a cocky smirk when Ruby looked back at him for advice. Giving a reluctant nod he was both grateful that Neo would go with her and finding it hard to keep from strangling the woman.

Noting his anger Ruby considered her options. On one hand, Mercury obviously didn't like the green-eyed girl around her; she didn't really trust Noir either, but the girl hadn't hurt her yet. Despite how annoyed Mercury was with his teammate he trusted her enough to have his back which was something Ruby could understand. Noir hadn't really made much of an effort to be around her outside of training and the one time that the girl had crossed a line was when she kissed her. Ruby was vaguely sure that Noir had only done that to get a rise out of Mercury. At the core of the issue right now was the fact she had no desire to be alone, not when her sister might come back. Yang was just annoying enough to do that. Giving a small nod of acceptance to the other girl, she sent one final glance at Cinder before letting Noir drag her from the tense room.

Sighing when she left, Emerald flickered her eyes between her two teammates as she shifted nervously. She didn't know what to do, nor did she know if Ruby even being in their lives was a good thing. Her lover wasn't mad, she could see that, but there was something even more frightening in Cinder's gaze. Mercury, however, was defensive enough to look like he was going to stare a hole into the wall. Were they going to fight? That wasn't a possibility, right? Mercury wouldn't sacrifice them for a little girl especially not one he just met.

"When I allowed you to get close to the girl, this wasn't what I had in mind," Cinder stated. Crossing her arms, she gave her assassin a gaze bordering on a glare. She'd thought he would play with the girl then toss her away not grow to care for her. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Sorry."

There wasn't even a single ounce of genuine regret on his face. If anything, he seemed to be annoyed that he'd gotten caught caring about someone rather than feeling guilty for it. Not that she could blame him for it; Ruby was cute in the same way a kitten was cute. She'd never thought that someone like Ruby would be his type. The girl was attractive in her own way, but Cinder would've never looked twice at her. If was obvious that Mercury cared for her for more than just her body and if what she saw was real, Ruby returned his affection.

She'd never seen him so angry as when Ruby came into his room crying. It was the moment she feared she would lose him to the girl, but there was a chance she could use this to her advantage. If Ruby joined them then Ozpin would suffer more knowing that he'd lost his greatest weapon. The only issue was the girl's silver eyes. Salem would never allow Ruby to enter her domain however there was a chance she would allow the girl to live if Ruby agreed not to fight. Yet the girl was an aspiring Huntress there was no way Ruby would simply stay out of the fight. She didn't want to simply kill Ruby either because Mercury might decide to turn on her.

"Ruby doesn't want to be a huntress," Mercury stated gaining her attention. Pacing for a moment he threw an annoyed look at Neo's bed before sighing and sitting down slowly. His annoyance with Neo was amusing but she had no idea why it existed.

"Yet she got in the way of our plans."

It had been irritating, yet amusing, to have a fifteen-year-old huntress in training run around disrupting her plans with the elegance sledgehammer. Poor Roman had been huffing like a dog for a week after the failed dust robbery. To make things worse, he'd been intercepted at Mt. Glen as well, leading to massive White Fang deaths that Adam was still seething about. Of course, everything still worked out fine, but she hated to think that it might've failed due to a group of children. However, if Ruby didn't want to be a huntress then she could work with that.

Wait a second... did Mercury know Ruby was only fifteen, he didn't read any of their files. Right, well, problem for another day.

"That was more her team dragging her along," he said. Shifting on Neo's bed he couldn't help but hope that Neo didn't complete her end of the deal.

"Speaking of her team, what were you thinking, picking a fight that could ruin our plans," Emerald snapped. Narrowing her gaze, she frowned and crossed her arms.

"I thought this would make it look more real," he said waving a hand at the bruise on his face. There was consideration in Cinder's gaze as she thought about his words before nodding. All they had to do was tell the Haven official that Mercury had been attacked by a Beacon student and then they would have proof when Emerald messed with Yang's mind. At this point there was part of her that thought they might not even have to play with the girl's head to make her lose control. Looking away from his team leader, he frowned saying, "and she hurt Ruby."

"So, you lashed out because she made Ruby cry," Emerald asked gaining a nod in return. What was happening to her teammate? Surely, he didn't care about the girl that much.

"Do you think Ruby would join us," Cinder asked once she realized that Mercury was pouting like a child. Seeing the uncertainty cross his face she said, "not Salem us."

There was a difference.

Her goals were currently in line with Salem's but that could change at any moment. She wanted power so that her enemies would fear her, and her loved ones would feel safe. The world was a cruel place filled with cruel people, especially Tyrian, so she couldn't afford to be weak. Either way, her goals were not Salem's but using the woman was the only way to get what she wanted right now. That being said, the instant the woman lost her use, Cinder would abandon her to find another way.

"I don't know," Mercury said softly. There was a lot about Ruby that he didn't know. For one she'd never actually talked about her goals with him outside of her not wanted to be a huntress. There was a lot of truth in the statement that she was a mystery to him. Seeing Cinder raise an eyebrow he explained, "She's logical and blunt, but she also cares about people. There is also the fact she has family here at Beacon. We're already targeting her sister, so I don't know if she'll join us. What I do know is that she might decide to stay out of the fighting all together; like I said, she doesn't want to be a huntress."

"She fought Roman."

"That was because her teammates dragged her into the fight," he defended. Seeing the annoyance on his green-haired teammate's face he narrowed his gaze.

"You want to tell her about your past," Cinder stated causing him to tense. Meeting his gaze, she allowed an amused smirk to cross her lips. It was adorable how much Mercury cared about the girl, now that Ruby wasn't a threat, she felt better about allowing them to be together. The only issue would be Ruby's reaction to learning the truth. Not caring if she was taunting him, she said, "you want her to know she's not alone. That's cute."

"Cin," Emerald mumbled sounding exasperated.

His face didn't flush but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks before he looked away from her. Her assassin was so embarrassed that she gave a mental cheer before refocusing on the important parts of this conversation.

"Tell her, but take her on a date first, get to know her better before spilling all your secrets," Cinder advised after throwing a glance at her lover. The fact Emerald flushed an embarrassed red let the woman know she still remembered spilling all her secrets the first time they had sex. Not that she minded having Emerald tell her everything and anything she wanted to know.

"I thought you'd be angry," he said throwing a glance in her direction. The wicked smirk on her face didn't fill him with confidence.

"I'm reserving judgment until I talk to her," she said casually.

"Wha- no, you are not traumatizing Ruby!"

"I can't wait to play protective big sister," she said turning her attention to Emerald as both the women ignored his protesting growls.

(Neo)

She was not watching Ruby's ass; she was just guarding the little reaper by walking behind her and keeping a close eye on her. Unlike her, the redhead looked good in a schoolgirl skirt, but she'd look even better with it off. All she had to do was press the girl against the wall and slip her hand down that cute skirt; then Mercury would kill her with her own weapon before melting her body in acid. It would be so worth it.

Gods she needed to get laid. Usually, she had Roman around, he was great for that but right now he was confined by Atlas. She wasn't used to having to put off her sexual urges like this and it wasn't as if there was anyone else here that would let her play with them. She missed Roman. The worst part was that she had a perfectly good toy right here and she couldn't touch her. It wasn't fair. Watching Ruby rush forward to pick up her dropped suitcase, she bit her lip when the girl bent down to pick it up. Taking a breath, she offered the younger girl a cheerful grin despite how much she wanted to kiss her.

Letting the girl brush past her she froze at the scent of cotton candy that clung to her skin. Shit! Was that where her conditioner went, if so, it was worth it. Fighting back a whine, her hand twitched; it was moments like this that she hated Mercury. If he hadn't threatened her, then she could already have the redhead screaming her name. She should've taken the girl back at Mt. Glen but she hadn't even thought about it. Roman hadn't even given her a chance to think about taking a pet. Now she was here struggling to keep from breaking her word to Mercury and part of her thought that it would be worth it. Besides, it wasn't as if her illusions didn't hold during sex.

Of course, she still wanted to have fun with the girl's sister before she killed her; but Ruby was a different kind of desire. For one she couldn't kill the girl. Unlike her sister, the redhead had a subtle beauty that drew Neo's eyes over her body instead of drawing all the focus to her breasts. It made her wonder what was under the cute uniform despite already knowing. She wanted to slowly undress the girl while bending her over a table or watch while Mercury did so. At this point she would take a threesome; hell, she would beg for a threesome. What man didn't want a threesome?

She could bet that Ruby tasted sweet; she smelled sweet. Her skin looked soft in the lighting and the way she walked made Neo's mouth water. This wasn't fair. Why did Mercury get to play, and she didn't? She would let him fuck her if it meant she could lay her hands on the girl. Even just remembering the way Ruby's lips felt against her own made her body feel warm. The girl looked amazing; if their plan didn't go off soon and she didn't get Roman back she would lose her mind.

Seeing the girl freeze in front of Mercury's door, she beat back her desire as Ruby ran a hand over the dent Yang had left in the wood. The look of guilt and regret was enough to bring Neo back down to earth before she did something foolish. Moving forward she laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder offering the girl a small smile. It was hard to do when the girl flinched at her touch. Resisting the urge to pull away, she frowned internally before placing her arm around Ruby's shoulder. Holy hell, the girl smelled good. The scent of roses and cotton candy clung to her in an addicting mixture that made Neo want to run her tongue over the girl's skin. Leading the girl into Mercury's room she sent a glance at the bed as Ruby pulled away to lay her suitcase on Mercury's dresser. She wanted to drag her back.

Shutting the door, she offered Ruby one last smile before escaping into the bathroom. Locking both the doors she leaned against the sink hoping that she would calm down. The rising heat in her body didn't help at all neither did the fact Ruby was just a few feet away. Usually at this point, Roman would be running his hands over her body with lingering touches that made her toes curl instead she was just on fire. Shedding the uniform jacket, she'd grown to hate, she tossed it in the corner as she moved to unbutton her shirt before shrugging it off her shoulders. Flickering her eyes to her reflection she didn't mind that desire-filled green eyes stared back at her, instead, she slid her hand over her stomach up to her pale pink bra.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Roman. The way his hands brushed over her skin, his warm touch on her shoulders as he slipped his fingers under the straps of her bra before ridding her of the garment altogether. Then he would trail kisses down her neck before beginning to tease her breasts gently. A silent moan would be pulled from her lips as he massaged her skin. Thin fingers tugged off her skirt before she kicked it away along with her shoes. She didn't even notice when they hit the door to Mercury's room hard. Nor did she hear the fact Mercury's voice was coming from said room.

Letting her panties fall to the floor she whined silently at the idea of having Ro-ru-Roman trail his hands over her thighs as he fell to his knees in front of her. His worshiping fingers would slide over her lips with a heated devotion that taunted her self-control. Before she could breathe her thighs would be resting on his shoulders as he lifted her off the ground and his tongue dove into her pussy. A silent cry was drawn from her lips while her hands would fall onto his hair pulling him closer. Then there would be a knock at the door...

Wait that wasn't part of her fantasy.

Opening her eyes, she glared at the door hoping that they would go away and leave her alone instead the knocking repeated. If this was Mercury, she would kill him, slowly. Bringing her wet fingers up to her lips she let her tongue brush against her skin still hoping they would simply go away. Having them knock a third time killed that hope. Pulling away from the wall she'd been leaning against with a silent growl she grabbed one of the folded towels and wrapped it around her body hoping that they wouldn't notice that she was almost completely dry.

Unlocking the door, she met Mercury's grey eyes with her own annoyed glare. Keeping the door partially closed she noticed Ruby peaking over at her from the couch with worried eyes. The girl had already kicked off her shoes and jacket leaving her in just the white button-up shirt that showed nothing but made Neo internally whine. It didn't help that she was sitting with her knees up so that Neo knew that just a bit of her panties would be exposed to air. Biting her lip, she fought to turn her attention to Mercury who was giving her an unimpressed look. This wasn't her fault she was honestly trying here. Well trying not to pin the girl to the bed or the couch or the floor or the wall; she wasn't really picky here. Stepping back when he moved forward, she paled just a bit.

"Having trouble Neo," he asked softly enough Ruby wouldn't hear him. The warning growl in his voice was terrifying. The light of anger in his gaze caused her heart to stop even as she looked away from him. Shivering slightly, she tensed when he whispered, "Remember Neo hands to yourself or..."

His smirk was wicked letting her know exactly what would happen if she decided to touch what belonged to him. Nodding sharply, she sent a forced smile in Ruby's direction before escaping into the bathroom. Well, at least now she didn't have to take a cold shower.

"Is she okay," Ruby asked softly. Pulling her sketchbook closer to her chest, she tilted her head slightly as he turned away from the closed door.

"She's fine, she just hit the door on accident."

(Blake)

Yang had returned with her anger on full display and having Sun trail behind her. She honestly didn't know what to do about her blonde teammate, for one she didn't like seeing Yang upset but she also felt uneasy about seeing her strike, Ruby. It was true that the reaper was younger than them, but Ruby had also brought up some very good points when they confronted her. Not that she would tell Yang that when the blonde was steaming with rage. Now that she'd had time to calm down, however, she found herself agreeing with some of the things Ruby had said but not all of them. Such as the fact that she was not screwing Yang.

No matter how much the blonde's aura made her own sing, she wouldn't chance forming a bond with her this early. Considering that Sun's aura did the same thing it was good she'd made that choice especially considering how on edge she was after seeing Yang strike her sister. Adam had always lashed out at the younger recruits physically, but she'd never thought her partner would do something like that. Now she couldn't even look at her partner without feeling her heart sink. Yang wasn't Adam, she knew that, yet she had the same type of temper.

She didn't want to form a bond with someone who would turn out to be just like him. The mere idea was enough to send chills down her spine. A faunus bond was something very similar to imprinting only much more sexual. Some canine faunus often referred to it as mating but she hated that word. It was all dependent on aura; their aura chose a partner that fitted both them and their personality but ultimately it was risky. Sometimes the bond was a mistake leading to pain for both partners it was why rushing into it was foolish. Part of her was happy that she'd see this side of Yang before she even thought of forming a bond.

There were signs when a bond was formed such as increased protective or possessiveness along with the urge to be around the person almost all the time. It was a quick thing that needed days to properly settle after that the couples would always be able to tell what the other was thinking even from a distance. Eventually, they would even take on traits of their bonded, even humans. Although only a faunus could make a bond it could be with a human. It was a common thing especially considering that there were so many interspecies relationships. She really didn't understand how such a connection worked since the humans didn't have a faunus instinct, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Then she growled at me! That bitch growled at me!"

Cat ears twitching, Blake looked past Yang to Sun who met her eyes almost instantly. The way he nodded slightly was enough to make her greatest fears come true. Ruby wasn't a faunus but she'd changed so much in the last few days that only something like a faunus bond could be responsible. Mercury must be a faunus and he'd bonded with her Leader; Yang could've gotten killed. All it would've taken was five seconds of ticking him off and she would be dead, no she was willing to bet that Yang had infuriated him, but she was still alive. Somehow that was more frightening given how emotional newly bonded faunus could be. Mercury was more dangerous than she'd ever believed that he could be. Watching her partner rage and pace it was easy to realize that Yang wouldn't listen to a word that she said.

(Ruby)

She loved sex; maybe that was a little blunt, but it was true. Even now laying in Mercury's bed her skin still tingling and in terms of just sex, she was honestly falling for him. He was always so gentle with her too, well when he wasn't trying to imprint his body onto her skin. Even then she liked it when he left nips and bruises on her skin; was she a masochist? Most likely, but her aura could heal anything that he did to her. Besides, it was exhilarating when he wrapped his hand around her neck. The only injury that hadn't healed was the bit he'd left on her the first time; it looked nice in the mirror. Gods she had issues.

When she saw Yang attacking him, she'd snapped. Something inside her had just shoved through her tightly controlled emotions; that had never happened until now. It was unsettling that she lost control so easily. She was always in control of her emotions, now she was out of control due to a man. What the hell was she thinking?

Mercury was good at sex, she kind of wished he was awake right now to give her another demonstration of just how good he was. That being said, what did she really know about him beyond that. He was a faunus although that seemed to be a secret. His team was secretive to the point of suspicion. He was a good teacher; even she'd managed to learn some form of unarmed combat which was a miracle bordering on divine intervention. Still, beyond that, she knew nothing personal about him while she'd already spilled some of her darkest secrets. He must think she's an idiot to get so attached so quickly.

If it had only been a fleeting feeling she could ignore it, but that feeling had changed to fondness so quickly. He'd broken down her walls leaving her nowhere to hide from the fact she was falling for him; it was frightening. She had no idea if he would hurt her or not. Right now, their relationship wasn't one that could be considered normal, it was a contract. All of this was because they made a deal that they both benefited from; no matter how kind he was to her, he was still using her. That fact alone should've been enough to dissuade this growing feeling inside of her, instead, it did nothing.

She had no idea what to do about this feeling. It was troubling enough to keep her awake at night, yet she didn't want to try and block off her heart. Even now watching him sleep it was easy to feel her body relax in his presence. It wasn't fair. She'd spent so long warding off everyone that having one man interfere with that was almost intimidating. Her plan had been to graduate Beacon then take small non-life-threatening missions until she was old enough to retire. Now all she wanted was to be around him. Her plan was slowly unraveling, not that it mattered; just confronting her sister like that had killed any thoughts of laying low until she graduated.

At this point, she just wanted to be with him, but that wasn't possible. He was a man from Haven who simply wanted someone to fuck while he was at Beacon; she was the stupid little girl bringing emotions into this. So, she would do what she did best and repress these emotions until she forgot that they existed. The most that would come from this relationship would be mutual pleasure nothing more. She would not allow herself to fall in love with him; mostly because love hurt.

Sitting up slowly she made sure not to wake him as she moved toward the bathroom. There was no point in dwelling on emotions while in a purely physical relationship. She prided herself on her rationality and she would not allow it to slip away simply because he was good at sex. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she sighed before moving over to the sink. What would Ozpin think once he realized that she had left her team to stay in a man's dorm room especially one from another school? Would he also bring up her mother and try to shame her?

Either way, it wouldn't help to have him find out; her relationship with Mercury wasn't a secret anymore, but that didn't mean that Ozpin would immediately find out about it. With her luck, it was likely one of her teammates would go and complain to him about the current situation, most likely Yang. If that was the case, it might be better for her to cut off her plans by confronting him first. Still, she didn't really want to talk to him right now, however, what she wanted didn't matter. It never had. She needed to cut off Yang before the older girl could cause any more damage to Mercury. Slipping out of the bathroom after splashing water on her face, she decided to go and talk to Ozpin first thing in the morning.

* * *

Hi, finally got this done. Anyway, what did you guys think?

Mercury's wolf ears are usually hidden by his hair. (kind of like Adam's horns but better since they're the same grey color)

Right so, originally Blake was supposed to have a way bigger role in the story but I kind of changed my mind at the last minute so I'll be changing Blake to Weiss on the tags. Cinder will be important to Mercury's story arc after Beacon. Anyway, I love that you guys love the story. I'll try to update faster but I'm also considering moving this story to my main account.


End file.
